Covered in Black: Pure Darkness
by KawaiiKaia
Summary: Living everyday in luxury and spoiled by her parents, she lived like a princess. However, her dream would end soon as several men in black invaded in her home and was forced to work for the very same person who had killed her parents.
1. Prologue

Good day,

thank you very much for reading my fan fiction. This story is about my OC character whom I am using in the "shining Justice RP:Detective Conan" RPG. She is a young girl who was forced to join the Black Organization. Several facts and events were changed to fit my story.

Hopefully you will enjoy reading.

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

* * *

Prologue

There had been a time where I still had a family like other children. I had grown up in a with no siblings, a kind father and a beautiful mother. Pretty clothes, delicious food, servants and maids, living in a palace-like building, which had been always filled by the self-composed songs of my parents, all those were average, everyday things for me, my norm. I had lived in a dream of being a princess. There had been nothing I could wish for as I already had possessed everything a child could get. All of my wishes I had said had been fulfilled at once. Spoiled by my parents, I had clung to them, not wanting them to leave me like they usually were forced to because of their work. I wished that my father would always play the piano and my mother her violin, staying always and forever besides me. One day, I would become a professional singer, taking the role as the vocal for my parents' songs and making them proud. Cheerful laughter, childish dreams, warm embraces, extravagant living: I had never known what kind of luxury I had before I had lost them, everything in that incident.

* * *

The bright, happy colours I had grown accustomed to seeing were suddenly shrouded in thick, unforgiving black. The gentle, comforting warmth of my days I had felt and taken for granted became soiled with the cold, unforgettable colour of red… the crimson of my parents' blood. Sitting on the ground with wide, terrified eyes, I could only watch in horror. The shock and terror coursing through my veins paralyzed me where I was, numb to the silent tears flowing down my cheeks. I could only stare at the door, the door that had swung open before the shots had begun firing, and the several men in black. A spoiled girl like me could not even understand what they were talking about, because it was in a strange language that I could not understand – neither German or English. That did not matter though as the rapidly cooling corpse of my parents were still around me. My mother's arm was still wrapped around me protectively, even in death, from when she used herself as a shield to save me. Father was only a few feet away, crumpled to the ground with a forgotten pistol in his hands. Their eyes were still open, glassy, and if they were alive, would have been filled with worry and fear for me. Although the other agents did most of the firing, none of their bullets hit them. My father had tried to shoot back, to protect us, to at least hurt them like they hurt us, but it ended too quickly. It had only taken two shots. Two clean shot, a bullet in the brain each, right between the eyes.

They spoke again in cold, detached tones in the same strange language. I would come to realize it was Japanese when it was too late.

* * *

"Nothing less than expected from Aniki*. You always hit your target." One of the men stated, admiration and with a tone that stated he knew the outcome of the shoot.

Gin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Don't say such boring things." His eyes turned sharp, "Clean up everything." His cold voice cut through his subordinates, instilling fear in them at the hidden threat. They knew the drill, but Gin did not trust that they would do their job right.

One man nodded while another stated, "Oi, Gin, there's still one left."

Gin swept his careless gaze to the pitiful sight of a girl huddled against the wall with her knees to her chest. The dead woman, who Gin guessed was her mother, still had an arm around her as if to protect her when she could not protect herself. He noted the glassy eyes, the trembling, and knew right off the bat she would not be an issue but could not care less. "She's just a gal. Leave her alone and we'll blow her up with the place. Just look at her. She can't even breathe, let alone move."

Another man who spotted her growled and retorted maliciously, "Not a chance in hell! That little bitch's parents screwed with us and killed the guy that owes me money. No, I think I'm gonna enjoy makin her want to die."

Gin did not even glance in his direction, his trench coat sweeping the ground ominously with billowing silver hair was he walked out the front door, "Do as you wish. I don't care. Vodka, we're leaving."

Vodka nodded, "Got it, Aniki." As a warning, he turned back to the men they had brought as the clean up crew and pulled out his gun casually, "Make sure you clean up good and blow this building." He enjoyed the fear flitted across their features from the no-so-subtle threat before following his partner out into the dark cold night.

* * *

The heavy footfalls of boots and the almost light tapping sound of dress shoes was enough to bring back to reality, especially when they drew closer… too close. A repulsively sweet voice filled with false warmth and comfort said something in the same foreign language.

I did not understand this time either, but just the way they looked at me with barely concealed pity and sickening delight, it was not going to be good. Just glancing at the bodies of my parents was enough to tell me that, despite my young age of six, I was going to die and they could not protect me again. I was going to die like me parents, or worse, and I did not know why!

_Why did they hurt my parents? Why did they come here? Are they going to kill me too?_ Those were the questions running through my mind, too fast to understand at some points.

_I don't want to die…_

_I don't want to die…_

_I don't want to die!_

Suddenly, all I could see was the gun my father used to protect my mother and me. It was a sleek black metal still cradled in my father's hand… the last chance he had at protecting his family. A 'click' sound drew my attention back barely so I could hear the familiar voice spoken to me.

"If you wanna blame someone," the man said in English, "then blame your nosey parents for working with the FBI and snooping into stuff that they should've stayed out of. Then maybe they would've lived."

I could almost hear the trigger pulling and suddenly, it was like a veil covered my eyes, a haze filled with raw, primal, desperate urge to live. A shot rang out in the room followed by screaming and yelling. Blood pouring from the bullet and pooled onto the floor, creating a crimson puddle, not unlike my parents. However, I did not feel any pain. I was not the one shot, the bleeding one, the one screaming in agony and fury. It was one of the five men that were about to torture me to death, I was sure, because he was staring right at me with pure anger clouded by pain. I glanced down and felt more than saw my fingers wrapped around cool metal of my father's gun, pressing into my palm and held close to my body as if it were a life line. My stuttering heart could barely keep up with all the events.

_When did I grab it? Did I aim it at him? Was I the one to pull the trigger?_

I did not know.

However, the expressions on the other men, besides their shock and slight horror, were confusion much like my own. Apparently they did not know what happened either. Horror overtook me when I realized exactly what I had done… I had shot a man.

The man that was shot, the one that had a cruel smile on his lips, finally dropped to the ground from pain, clutching his stomach would to stop the bleeding. He was already coughing up blood, staining his teeth an eerie red, and splattered on my face. It trickled down the side of my face slowly, dripping onto my white dress. I could not tell if my arms were trembling fear, anxiety, horror, disgust, or the recoil from when firing the gun. It did not matter through, because when the man fell, it was like shattering an illusion where the shock was finally overcome.

The other men started to curse in the same language as earlier, the one I did not understand, and they all looked angry and shocked. The men that had supposedly left earlier had come back, probably from hearing the gunshots and making sure that I was dead, stood and stared at me. The short one with sunglasses had taken a few steps back in surprise, but it was the other one I had come to fear. His cold and intelligent eyes stared me down, studying me like I was some science experiment and yet were still casual enough to have one hand in his pocket while he smoked a cigarette. The open door let a chilly wind into a room, but I was not sure if I shivered from that or his terrifying gaze. However, right now, when I did not know how I would come to fear him, I only felt hatred and anger. A scream escaped my lips before I pulled the trigger again, loathing and desperation fuelling my actions. Before they could react, the other agents that had surrounded me had fallen, surprise written on all their faces as they clutched their mortal wounds in vain. Once they fell, my shot was clear. I could see him, standing in – not confidence, not self-assurance, not even arrogance – a way that sent warning bells through someone's head. Like he knew what was going to happen and that there was nothing anyone could do about it. It was convincing and deadly, enough to make a person give up before trying.

I did not give up though because my mind was hazy from the need to kill that man, to take his life as he took my parents' lives. A raw, animalistic part of me let out a furious roar, the overwhelming want almost unbearable. Unfortunately, when I pulled the trigger again… nothing happened. No bullets pierced his body and no screams of pain were heard.

It was over.

I lowered the gun before it clattered to the ground harmlessly, my trembling becoming so bad that I could not even keep still. I did not know if it was from the cold, the adrenaline, the shock, the fear, or the realization that I had killed people, but suspected it was a mix of all of the above. There was nothing left. I could only brace myself for the inevitable, to be killed the same way as my parents. I could feel more than see the man's shadow overcome my small form, his cold gaze freezing me to the point where my trembling almost ceased. Tears of raw fear and frustration prickled at my eyes.

It was pathetic. I still wanted to struggle, to live, to have revenge. I could not accept my fate yet, my spirit would not allow it.

"You." The man stated lowly, the deadly calm in his voice enough to make me shiver. It was in English, but I did not know if that brought comfort or indignation, "You have talent."

My eyes widened in shock and in confusion, overcoming the paralyzing fear for a moment. I looked up slowly, the sinister smirk on his face enough to make me want to flinch and hide.

"I wouldn't have thought that a little girl like you could kill my subordinates so easily. They were incompetent, yes, but you make quick work of them." He stated with slight interest, a dark smile making its way onto his lips, "If you're tamed properly, you could be of good use to us. You're coming with us, girl."

Then he brought out his gun, touching the cold barrel to my forehead, and forced me to rise from my sitting position. I was short, only coming up to his waist at best, but I could still see his steely eyes penetrating me. I do not know what happened, whether it was exhaustion from the day events or the anxiety that threatened to burst from my chest, but my eyes grew heavy and all went dark… black.

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily, my eyelids still heavy and begging for sleep. I did not know what time it was, let alone the day, but it felt like I had slept for a while. My joints hurt and I felt sore all over. That was when I noticed I was lying on something uncomfortable, cold, which would never have happened when I was home. My parents would not… allow… it… My throat closed up and my eyes stung with burning tears when I remembered what had happened. My parents were killed… murdered in cold blood right in front of me. I tried to get up as I stifled a sob but was stopped abruptly with a sharp tug on my neck. I panicked for a moment and felt around my neck with my hands, which were still shaking horribly, and felt some sort of… collar attached to a chain. It must have been linked to the wall. Finally looking around, I realized that I was not in the mansion anymore, my childhood home. It was dim, cold, and empty in the room, the walls made of unforgiving metal that I felt like they were closing in on me, trying to suffocate me and imprison me. I moved around a bit to judge how far I could move with the collar and came to a sickening realization that my hands and feet were chained and shacked together, limiting my movement even more. It was unbearable, the feeling of being trapped like a lamb in a lion's den, where there was no escape.

The door suddenly swung opened and made harsh contact with the wall, the loud, echoing sound of metal against the metal ringing in my ears as my heart thudded against my chest. The man with long, silver hair and cold jade eyes entered the room. Though my memory was still fuzzy, I remembered he wore a black hat, black coat, white turtleneck sweater, and black shoes and he wore the same at the moment. The moment his eyes met my terrified ones, my body froze, seeing my parents shot down by that man so carelessly flashing through my mind. Instantly, rage and hatred rushed through me, flushing away my fear for the moment. The only thing I desired at the moment most, as I stared the man down with my own angry eyes, was to see him stone cold _dead_.

Apparently, my defiance did not sit well with him as he lunged forward with the grace and deadliness of a black panther, and wrapped his long freezing fingers around my neck. My back made harsh contact with the wall and ripped a pained scream from my lips.

"That's not how you should look at your superior, or at least someone that can kill you." He coolly said in English. "I don't nor do I want to know what fantasy you're trying to hide in, but you should accept your own fate, it'll be a little less painful. From now on, you belong to me and will listen to only me. Am I clear?"

His grip tightened around my neck, wrenching another agonized gasp from my lips as I gasped for air, but I still said nothing. I kept my eyes narrowed with cold fury and hatred, taking some satisfaction when he seemed to lose his temper for a moment. He threw me to the ground harshly with a disgusted snarl on his lips.

"I'll have plenty of time to educate you when we've arrived in Japan," he announced. Suddenly an impassive but almost smug smirk tugged on his lips as he added, "Prepare yourself and say goodbye to your old life while you have time. What comes next is completely different and if you haven't give up your little attitude then… you won't survive.."

I heard his footsteps echo until they were ended by the door slamming shut. Even after I could not hear him anymore, I did not move.

My situation finally sunk in and I cried. I cried for my parents who I would never see again, I cried for the life that was taken from me, and I just cried from the loss of everything I held dear. I felt hopeless for I was in the hands of my parents' murderer and wondered if it would have been better if I died with them I would not have to endure this horror, this nightmare come real and I could have been probably been with them.

Most of, I would not have had to experience everything that was going to happen to me.

* * *

Notes:

*Aniki = _here:_ Japanese for "bro"

* * *

Thank you very much for beta-reading my story, JapaneseAnimeFreak16.


	2. Chapter 01: Forever A Slave

Good day, everyone,

finally the first chapter is up. I apologize for taking so long. As I have noticed no one has given a review to my story yet. In the beginning I thought nobody has bothered reading it, but after I looked at my traffics I was proven wrong. So, if you read my story, then please leave a review. I would be very grateful for that. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

* * *

Canon Characters involved: Gin, Miyano Akemi, Vodka

* * *

Chapter 01: Forever A Slave

I, who had always lived in the light, was dragged to the dark side of the world. Locked away, I was lulled by the pure darkness, which resembled a veil of thick, suffocating black. Trembling due to the cold and fear, I was still lying on my side. Assuming that I was travelling in an airplane since I didn't know any other flying-type transportation, I was forced to leave my homeland and to move into another country.

The long hours spent flying to Japan were spent wallowing in fear, misery, hate and a myriad of other things that I didn't completely understand. The turbulence shook me from my pitiful thoughts a few times, the contents of my stomach churning uncomfortably, almost in the same way as whenever I see that horrible man.

After it landed in Japan, I was thrown into a wooden box, preventing me from seeing where I was brought. Again, the ride there – I assume it was a rather large car – was bumpy and uncomfortable, and it took all my willpower not to claw at my temporary prison from panic. After I was released, I was faced with a room, which was similar to the cold, metal prison I was in before.

* * *

All of my rights were taken, my freedom, my name and even the beloved golden hair I had inherited from my mother. They were tainted with that colour of _their_ organization – black. I was stripped from everything I had left from my past and my parents, even the white dress. Wearing only a black rug, which nearly reached my knees and was sleeveless, my regret for surviving became stronger. It really would have been a blessing if I burned down with the mansion and my parents. The ground was cold and hard, uncomfortable compared the feather bed, thick frilly pillows and blankets I was always sleeping on. That luxury, which I always thought was a given thing, was one of the many I wanted it back. However, no matter how much I missed my previous life or how much I wished, none of them were restored to me. Silent, shimmering tears made their way down my pale cheeks.

I was so busy pitying myself and falling into despair that no one should have to go through, young like me or not, I didn't hear the door opening or the footsteps approaching my timid self. I had only realized that someone was beside me when a leather boot buried into my abdomen, knocking the air out from my lungs for a long, painful second. Crashing against the wall behind me and falling down on the ground, I felt the pain through my whole body, the sharp ache in my spine branching out to my chest, limbs, and head.

I had never been subjected to such treatment before, only the friendly gestures of the maids and butlers when they served me or the comforting embraces of my parents. Just the thought that those gentle touches would never happen again made new tears spill over along with the tears of pain.

It was unbearable.

"Stop crying." A firm and cold voice ordered me. "It's sickening."

Looking up, I made direct eye contact with that cold-blooded murderer of my parents once again. The despair I had felt only moments ago disappeared completely and was replaced by hatred. It seemed that my look did not sit well with him, his eyes starting to freeze over in annoyance and anger. Not having the time to congratulate myself for making him lose his temper, another kick was launched at me, and that time it was my face.

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered once again, his voice barely veiling his anger. "Now, stand up." I resisted more tears despite the horrible throb in my now almost broken nose and bruised cheek.

However, I refused to listen, remaining at the spot I was while subtly nursing my wounds. Seeing that I would not cooperate, he lunged forward, grabbing my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"Stop wasting my time," he snarled. "Your training is starting soon."

Then he put me under his arm and carried me outside like I was a dog, a worthless sack of nothing, not a scared, furious little girl. However, I refused to go with him. I wanted to escape. So, I struggled.

"Let me down!" I yelled, screaming and kicking literally in the small hope of hurting him like he had done to me. Something, anything, I wanted him to _hurt_. "I'll never join you! One day, I'll get back at you, you'll see!"

Soon I learnt that he did not tolerate even the slight sign of insubordination as he let go off me so that I fell on the ground before he kicked me into my abdomen once again. It seemed that he never grew tired of doing so.

"Shut up! I haven't given you the permission to speak!" His voice was louder than before, not bothering to veil his irritation any longer. It was as cold as ice and his eyes pierced through my body like a sharp sword. "And you don't have any rights to complain, runt. It will only make things worse."

* * *

Wearing ear protectors and holding a gun with my hands, I was standing in front of targets, which I was supposed to shot down. The training grounds, to which I was literally dragged to by my hair, were separated into several small areas, each one representing a different discipline. It seemed that the one, in which I was, was the first level of fire-arm using. The man with the long silver hair and the icy emerald eyes was sitting behind me with his own gun in one hand, prepared to shoot at any second. What terrified me more than the gun was how he held it so casually, as if it were no different than the cigarette, which was resting between his lips. Then again, I should not be surprised.

"Shoot," he ordered coldly, observing me like a scientist would look at a rat in its cage during an experiment.

Although I heard him, I did not move. Despite I knew he would shoot if I even made a wrong _twitch_, I did not want to do what he told me to, and just knowing a gun was pointed at me from behind with no way to protect myself had my joints lock in fear. Soon the expected sound of a gun shot pierced the air, the bullet grazing me on my left side.

"Hurry up!" He ordered in a louder and harsher tone. His impassive eyes narrowed with annoyance, and I wondered how many people could get under his skin so easily. He did not seem like the kind of person that wore their heart on their sleeve, nor did he seem to care about anyone or anything.

Still I refused to move, biting my lower lip to the point where I could taste blood. The place where the bullet grazed me burned, white-hot pain lancing from my side to the rest of my body. However, before I could say a word, more bullets grazed me - my shoulders, my legs. Not able to bear the pain anymore, I fell on my knees and cried silently. However, I was sure the man did not even know the word mercy, and I was proven right when he continued with his shooting.

"Stand up!" He shouted. "If you have the time to cry, then practise."

Although I wanted to disobey, to irritate him and annoy him, I did what he told me. I was scared and it was painful if I did otherwise. Stopping for a while, I felt his eyes laid on me observing my figure. He waited for me to stand up before he ordered me to aim and to shoot again. I raised the gun, flashing back to when I held my fathers pistol in my hand, and looked at the target, trying to hit the bull-eye of it. However, when I pulled the trigger, I did not even graze the target sign and the recoil was bad enough to send me stumbling back a few steps. That was the moment I felt another gunshot burning my shoulder. It was self preservation that kept me from dropping the gun, knowing that that would illicit another shot.

"Try again! If you don't hit it, I'll punish you accordingly!"

Silent tears of anger plastered my current black hair to my face, but I did not turn around to show them. Instead I tried to fulfil the order he had given to me, not to appease him, but to prove that I was better than what he thought.

Unfortunately, I never hit and I was shot so many times that I could not remember when I was shot and wear where. Every minute that passed, my aim became worse. I could barely stand, my trembling fingers still wrapped around the pistol. The gun was heavy in the first place but the blood loss and shaking wasn't helping either. The shock of the first shot had not completely worn off yet, but I could feel the brunt of the pain, and the flow of warm blood soaking into the rags I was forced to wear. My knees shook and I felt weak but I still did not drop the gun.

"Again! Show me what you did before!" I heard him hiss. "Do it! Like you did in that night!"

That night… The memories rushed back in slow modus to me, showing every little detail – he blood, my parents, the taunting words, the gun in my hands, the gun shots, the pained expressions on the men's faces, falling to the ground and those ice-cold eyes of that man. Feeling the hatred rising in me again, I turned around swiftly to shoot that man. However, he was faster. He pulled the trigger first, shooting the pistol out of my hand.

I fell on the ground, rubbing my hands. It was an itching and burning pain. I expected uproar from the man behind me. However, he seemed perfectly calm like he had expected something like that coming. Approaching me, he stopped in front of my small body; his shadow covered me once again. Then he made a fist before he punched into my face, causing me to fall further backwards, rolling on the ground before I coasted to a stop.

"Don't you ever try to do that again," he said in his usual cold and firm voice, like he was reprimanding his pet.

Those were no empty words, but a cruel promise which told of pain and despair. It was my punishment for my rebellious attempt. Then I heard footsteps, heading to the opposite direction of mine.

"Take care of your wounds," he said flatly, throwing the medical kid at me. The box made contact with my back before it landed opened on the ground, the items inside scattering around me. "You'll stay here until you show improvement. Bandage your wounds and continue practising. And don't try anything clever." Then I heard the door slamming shut.

* * *

Tears were flowing down again, which had seemed to happen often since I arrived in Japan. I had never felt so worthless in my whole life before. It was frustrating and pathetic. Taking out a roll of white cloth, which I assumed was the bandages, I tried to wrap them around arm, but they always slipped down before I could fasten them. I repeated the same thing several times, but I always failed. Not knowing how much time had passed since I have tried doing that, I still refused to give up. However, the failures brought more pain and tears of anger. I raised my arm and rubbed the tears away. Then I felt warm and gentle hands, wrapping mine. The similar feeling I had before I came here.

I turned around swiftly and called for her. "Mama?"

However, I was only greeted with a surprised expression of another stranger. It was a Japanese girl, around 15 years old. She had long brownish hair and kind eyes, her feature surrounded by a warm and gentle aura. Her eyes softened and she said something in her mother language. I could not understand a word, but it sounded comforting, like mindless chattering in her smooth calm voice that broke the deafening silence and muffled my cries.. While she talked, she took out the roll out from my hand and picked up a bottle of some disinfection. She removed the cap and tipped the bottle down on a towel, which I failed to notice in the medical kit, wondering if she had brought it along or if it had been in the box the whole time. Then she said something, looking at me kindly. I thought it was a kind of warning what she was going to do. She put the towel on one of my wounds and started cleaning it. Feeling the itching pain, I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. I could hear her kind words again. It seemed like she was apologizing. She continued her work until she was done. Then she wrapped the bandages around my arms, legs, head and abdomen. After she was finished, she patted my head gently and looked at me kindly. I could not take my eyes from her and I had just noticed she was very pretty but she looked so sad..

Suddenly she stood up and headed to the door. My eyes widened and I forced my body to stand up. However, the pain stopped me from doing so. She paused in her walking and turned around, looking at me. Her kind eyes were filled with tears, which she tried to hide, and smiled sadly.

"Gomen. Demo watashi wa ikenakucha. Watashi wa Miyano Akemi desu*," she said before she bowed slightly. "Yoroshiku. Ganbatta. Anata wa sono dekiru wa. Mada aimashou.**"

As she shut the door gently, I could see her sad expression before it was devoured by the darkness.

I have spent the whole night, thinking about the Japanese woman I had met. Although I could not speak her language, I had the feeling that I could understand her through her gesture and kind aura. It was so similar to my mother's. Thanks to her good treatment, I was doing far better than before. Although I still could not hit the bulls-eye, at least I advanced forward to it. I gave my best and decided that I had to survive through everything, because I wanted to meet her again to thank her properly.

I wanted to see the woman who had shown me kindness and saved me and to see again, if only for a moment, the white of an angel in this black sea I was drowning in.

* * *

I shot.

The bullet drew nearer to the bull-eye. Refilling the gun once again, I noticed that it was the last slot on the table. That meant those were my last chances. Taking a deep breath in and out, I reopened my eyes, which I had closed when I made my breathing exercise. I had to force away the small welling of excitement I felt.

I should not, could not feel proud that I was doing such a thing. It made me sick to think that I was using the same weapon that killed my parents and dreaded to wonder what my practice would soon turn into. Would I become a murderer? A disgusting human tainted with a black heart that festered with anger and hate and greed and pure, unadulterated glee in the spilled blood of my victims?

Willing those thoughts forcefully away, something I was getting regrettably and sadly good at since my stay here, I raised my hands around that gun once again but remained in position. Having plenty of practice helped – days, weeks, months? I ca not remember.

Aiming at the bull-eye before I pulled the trigger several times, I hit it without fail, causing the target sign to fall on the ground.

* * *

As there were no windows in that room, I did not notice that the next day had arrived. I fell asleep due to my exhausting and was lying on the cold ground, which I started to think as comfortable as it softened my wounds' pain, the cold numbing the burning and ache in my muscles. However, that peace was taken from me when I felt a familiar kick into my abdomen. That time it was not as hard as the ones from the day before, but it was still painful. Holding my stomach, I curled up into a ball, hoping that the pain would ease that way.

"Who has given you the right to rest?" Cold eyes were staring me down, which were followed by a disgusted snarl.

I looked up, realizing that he had come back to check on me. His cold gaze bored into me, giving me a chill down my spine. Due to my lack of response, he kicked me once again, forcing a painful scream from my lips, which I was unable to hold back anymore.

"Stand up," he ordered and took one step back.

I assumed he wanted to give me more room to move, but in truth he only stepped back to have a better view at me. Obeying, I did what he ordered me without giving him the cold shoulder again. No matter how much I struggled, I knew that I had no chance at the moment. However, that did not mean that I was giving up. I would learn everything he was going to teach me, master them and get my revenge afterwards. Furthermore, I wanted to see her again, that angel-like woman who had saved me from despair.

The man took the chair behind him and sat down, crossing his arms and watching me.

"Practise," he ordered me once again in his cold and calm voice.

Raising the gun in my hand and aimed at the target, once again, I tried to aim properly before I shot. Unfortunately, my trembling fingers refused to cooperate and I pulled the trigger subconsciously, only gracing the target sign. My eyes widened in shock. The day before, I could hit the bull-eye. Why could I not do it anymore? Before I could continue thinking, I felt a fist thrown at my face and fell to the ground.

"What have you done the previous night?" he shouted, looking down at me angered. "Did you practise at all or were you just sleeping on the ground?"

I sat up and looked at the other target sign, on which I had practised in the previous night. However, the wall represented a new sign, showing no trace of my success.

"Try again," he ordered before he sat down again, putting a cigarette between his lips and lightening it.

Why, why could I not hit the sign? I could hit it the day before with success, but now…I glanced at the impatient man. Could it be because of him? Was my hatred and fear of him clouding my mind, therefore, my aim?

Rubbing the tears from my eyes away, I struggled to stand up and aimed again. Then I shot, but the result was the same. That time I felt a deep thud feeling on my back. I parted my lips to gasp, but I was too weak even to voice out my pain. The very same tool, which hit me, touched the ground, producing another loud noise. Slowly, I turned around and saw the man, standing again and holding a whip in his hands. His eyes narrowed unpleased as he raised the weapon and whipped me again, hitting my back.

"Who told you to turn around?" he wanted to know. "Concentrate and practise!"

I bit my lower lip, my hatred rising once again. While crying silent tears, I turned around and raised the gun at the target again. However, before I could pull the trigger again, the whip hit me once again.

"Since yesterday, you've been so rude to me," he pointed out. "If I give you an order, you are to reply with 'Yes, sir'. Understood?"

I hesitated for a moment before, "Yes, sir," I replied softly, nearly losing my consciousness again. I had drunken no water since I arrived in Japan and had not eaten a single bite. Furthermore, the blood lost pushed me over the limit. I thought I was going to collapse again, but still I practised as best I could.

* * *

Before a black veil covered my eyes, I could feel a harsh grab around my shoulder, which pulled me backwards. I stumbled to that direction until I made contact with that man's leg. Then I felt a sharp and stabbing feeling in my neck. I wanted to run away, but his strong grip kept me in place. A strange liquid was injected to me, flowing through my vein, feeling a strange pleasing pulse, which also eased my pain, thirst and hunger. He took the shot out from my neck and turned to the exit, his long hair and coat waving behind him.

"Return to your practise," he said before he opened the door. "I'll check on you later."

Then he closed the door and left. That time I could not hear the loud slamming voice, making me wonder if there was one at all. I could not tell anymore. I looked at the gun in my hand. I could not even feel my fingers, wrapping around the cold metal of the gun or the pain on my back. It was like I had become completely numb, feeling completely empty. I lifted my arms and looked at the target again, pulling the trigger. That time it hit the bull-eye without fail.

* * *

Once again, I lost track of the time. I just continued shooting at the targets. Once one of the signs became loosen and fell on the ground, I moved to another one, repeating the same thing. It had had to be hours since I started like that. I felt even sleepier than I had before, my dry lips scratching each other, my stomach tightened and the cold touch of the gun nearly freezing my fingers. Furthermore, the pain on my back felt worse than they had done in the beginning. I could feel every single slash on them.

The door swung opened and I could swear that it was louder than it did the previous day. I winced, but turned slowly around to face who had entered. It was the man with his cold gaze and long silver hair. That time the other man with the sunglasses was present too. Too tired to react or to say something, I just stared at them. The man with the silver hair approached me and crouched down to my height, touching my lips like he was checking how dry they had become. Making a swift movement with his head, he indicated the other man to put down the paper box in his hand and to take his leave. The shorter man did what he was told to and closed the door. The remaining adult grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table and the chairs. After I sat down, he pushed the paper box closer to me and lit his cigarette with his lighter. Opening the box, I saw that it was food. If I was not mistaken, then it was French cuisine. While I looked at the dish, the man threw some cutlery at the table. Pouring some mineral water, he placed the glass in front me before he drank from the bottle.

"Eat," he ordered.

Taking the knife and fork, I started to cut the meat. Actually I was too tired to eat and just wanted to sleep. However, I was also too exhausted to disobey and just did what he told me, hoping that I could sleep a little bit afterwards.

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

I looked up at the question, a little bit confused.

"Shouldn't you thank me? I'm buying food to feed you with my money, after all."

"Thank you."

The adult raised an eyebrow, waiting for something to follow.

"Thank you what?"

He indicated that I had forgotten something. When I thanked my parents, I always added "papa" or "mama". However, I did not know how I should call him. So, I tried to think, pushing my tired brain to its limit.

"Sir?" I asked.

I could hear a chuckle from him, a creepy, dark sound that chilled me to my bones, worse than the cold gun or the strange drug. He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and turned his eyes to me. That time I had the feeling that they were not as cold as usual or I was too tired to realize that anymore.

"Gin," he said. "You can call me that."

"Thank you, Gin."

With a nod, he turned his gaze away, giving the cigarette his whole attention. I looked at him for a while, believing he was going to say something else. As nothing else came, I started eating again, realizing how hungry I was in fact.

* * *

Always kept in that underground basement, which was made of cold metal and provided not even a single window, I did not know how much time had passed since I started training. However, the cloth I was wearing, which had been reaching me knees, had become shorter and only covered half of my upper leg. Everyday was like hell. My meals were little and far apart from each other. However, my punishment became lesser as I improved to my relief. Although I trembled, I was able to hit the targets in the bull-eye with only one try. The cloth or to be more specific, the piece of rag I wore had to be washed everyday. Having nothing else to wear, I sometimes even wore it wet while I slept. The time Gin and his partner whose name I learnt was Vodka had arrived, the cloth and the water drops on the ground were already dried. Later I noticed the possibility to wash it before I went to take a shower and let it dry over the heater.

After the training, I retreated to one of the bathrooms, which were usually unoccupied during those late hours. I enjoyed the fresh and cool water splashing my face and body, washing my pain away and allowing me a short break. I never thought I could withstand that training for so long. However, I believed one part, which helped me to go through that, was that strange injection Gin always gave me before he left me on my own accord. It always shut down my tiredness and pain for some hours before he returned to check on me. I turned off the water and walked outside, drying myself with a towel, which I had found one night abandoned in one of the lockers and had kept since then, using it also as a blanket for the night.

Wearing the cloth, I looked at the mirror and tried to comb them with my fingers. I still hated the colour, which was displayed – pitch black. At least I still had the kind brownish eyes from my father.

"Hey! How long do you need?"

I heard his shouting behind the door. It was Gin.

"You're one minute and ten seconds longer in there than usual. What you're doing there?"

"I'm terrible sorry," I replied before I made a last check on the mirror. "I'm coming at once."

Then I walked to the exit. The moment I unlocked the door, it swung opened. Before I could react, Gin grabbed my wrist and looked at it, examining also my other one. Not hiding my surprise, I just followed his gaze, wondering what he was looking at.

"Good, it doesn't look like you were trying to commit suicide."

I titled my head confused, not knowing what he meant as he pronounced the word suicide'. Knowing better than to ask, I just followed Gin outside. While his back was facing me, I narrowed my eyes. That man, the murderer of my parents… It had become my sole purpose, to kill him. I only felt cold hatred for that man and had only listened to him so far to steal his skills to use them against him, killing him with my own hands. The angel I had meant during my first stay never reappeared. Therefore, I started to think that it was an illusion of mine. The opened question was who bandaged me though. However, I pushed that in the back of my mind. I could not allow anything to disturb my resolve.

"Hey!"

I snapped back to reality and looked up. When I did not see Gin in front of me, I looked around before I turned around, seeing that he had stopped in front of the door to the training room.

"Were you daydreaming or what? Come inside."

Knowing that I would follow, he went inside beforehand. After I had entered, I closed the door once again. There I saw Gin and Vodka already sitting on the chairs, both smoking their cigarettes and conversing with each other.

"Aniki," Vodka called him to receive his attention, "you're sure that's a good idea to give a little gal like her that?" He pointed at me with his thumb.

"Shut up and don't question my decisions." Gin snarled annoyed, biting slightly on his cigarette.

Aniki… That was what Vodka always called Gin. Once I was foolish enough to ask what it had meant. I only received a slap across my face from Gin, but Vodka told me that it was Japanese and meant 'bro' or 'sis", depending on whom you used. The more common used were "nii" and "nee".

* * *

"Hey!"

When I heard Gin's voice and looked up, it was already too late. My reaction was too slow and I received a punch into my face. Falling backwards, I landed on the ground, painfully. Gin always used his fist or foot instead of his gun or a whip to punish me after I bathed, so that I would not need to take a shower a second time. Still, the feeling did not leave me that all of his punches, kicks or the strikes he gave me with the weapons were becoming more painful as the time passed.

"I was talking with you. What are you thinking the whole time?" Gin wanted to know, looking down at me displeased.

I heard him sighing and removing the cigarette from his lips.

"When I think about it… I can't just call you 'hey' the whole time. We need to find a name for you. It should be Japanese or it would attract attention." He stated coldly before he turned his gaze to his partner. "Vodka, think! What should we call her?"

"Ehhh? Don't know…" Vodka removed his cigarette from his lips and held it between his two fingers. Although his eyes were covered by his sunglasses, his body language told me how surprised he was. "Does it really matter?"

"If I yell 'hey' while other agents are there, they'll always wonder with whom I'm talking to the whole time" Gin pointed out. "So, we at least need something."

"You're right too," Vodka agreed and thought for a while. "Well... Just give her an average name."

"You mean those names, which might mean colourful or bell? How sickening!"

I could see that Gin made a disturbing expression before his eyes widened a little bit and a smirk plastered his face.

"Aniki?" Vodka called out for him again, wondering if he had an idea.

Then the silver haired man took out a pen and jotted something down. Vodka leant over to his side to have a view on his notes. His eyes also widened, but in shock and disbelief.

"It's decided," Gin said before he turned to me. "Your name is Rei*** now. Enkou Rei. Is that understood?"

I looked up to him surprised before I nodded, signalling that I understood.

Seeing that I understood, Gin threw the note on the table, stood up and lifted up a black case. He unlocked and opened it, stepping a little bit aside that I could have a view inside. It was a firearm, longer than the one I usually train with. He picked it up with one single hand and brought it in front of my face.

"I don't think that you've seen something like that before," he said, smirking widely. "So, I'll be so nice and tell you. It's called a rifle. Watch and learn."

Then he turned to the targets, having twice the distance from them than I usually have when I practiced, aimed and shot, hitting the target in bull-eye and causing the sign to fall, crashing on the ground and leaving a big hole in the wall. Looking at the hole in shock, I nearly thanked fate that he would not use that tool to punish me if I failed. Fortunately, I returned to reality before he had turned his gaze back to me. Although he was quite far away from the target and it was like a miracle for me that he could even see it, Gin seemed not to think anything of it, like he was bored.

"The bullet speed of an ordinary pistol only covers 350 meters per second. However, that one is three times so fast, approximating at least 1000 meters per second," he told me. "So, you better learn to handle it. Before you master it, you don't get single bite to eat. You hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered, looking down, not daring to make direct eye contact with him when I was feeling down.

He simply nodded and pointed at the case with his thumb.

"The bullets are inside," he continued. "Use them until none are left. They should last for tonight. Tomorrow I'll bring some more."

Keeping my head lowered, I looked up. It already sounded that he knew that I would be unable to master it in one night. Then he handed me the rifle, holding it only with his right hand while he used his left one to remove the cigarette from his lips, exhaling the smoke. When I wrapped my fingers around the tool, he let go. A surprised yelp escaped my lips, when the weight of the rifle overwhelmed me and I fell to my knees, the firearm lowered to the ground with my hands still holding it. I could swear that I could hear Vodka snickering, but I was not sure.

While I tried to stand up, I felt Gin's shadow passing me, heading to the exit.

"I wish you an enjoyable night, _Rei_," he said before he and Vodka left, closing the door behind them. He emphasized my name "Rei" with a chuckle and a wide smirk.

After watching them leaving and glaring at the door for a short while, I tried to stand up again. Unfortunately, the rifle was just too heavy for me. It took a while to lift the rifle a little bit, so that my hands could slip away before they were crushed by its weight. Rubbing my hands, I looked at the rifle.

"_How am I going to practise with it?_" I wondered.

My eyes turned to the chairs when I suddenly had an idea. I took one of the chairs and placed them in front of the target. Then I dragged the rifle over the chair. Sitting on the chair, I pulled myself together and managed to put the rifle on my rifle. I bit my lower lips to silence the whimper, which was about to come out. Lifting it one again, I put the rear part of the rifle on my shoulder while the front part rested on the back of the chair. I narrowed my eyes in pain. It felt like I was getting crushed by the weight. However, I still tried my best to concentrate on my targets and shot.

Some hours must have passed when I stopped and dropped the rifle on the ground. I felt terrible pain in my shoulder. So, I lowered the right part of the cloth to take a look it, seeing that it had turned nearly completely purple. Then I looked at my other wounds, which Gin received me. They were in a similar color. Tears were flowing down and I covered my eyes, crying heavily. I couldn't bear it anymore. I was feeling like I was breaking inside. I only wanted to leave that place.

Busying myself to fall in despair and self-pity, I was unable to acknowledge that the door was opened once again. I only noticed the other presence when I felt a cold towel put on my shoulder. Turning around swiftly, I looked behind me. It was the Japanese woman I met once. So, it was not an illusion.

"_Her name! What was her name again?_" I asked myself mentally.

"A-… A-… A-Nee?" I said, not knowing anymore what her full name was.

I was confronted with a surprised expression, which softened after a little while. Then she stroked my head and smiled, saying something in her mother tongue again.

"I'm sorry," I said in English. "I can't remember your full name."

Her eyes widened slightly before the warm and gentle smile returned to her face.

"It's fine," she replied in the same language. "You can call me like that. I don't mind."****

Leaning against the touch, I closed my eyes, allowing myself to rest only a little bit.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I looked up at her and thought for a while if I should tell her my real name or not. However, I was afraid that Gin might discover that and I decided to give her the other one. Then I looked at the table, remembering the forgotten note, which Gin left there. Following my gaze, A-Nee also looked at the table. She stood up and walked over there, picking up the note.

"Eien shinobe*****?" she read, widening her eyes in shock. "Forever a slave?"

I could not understand her as she spoke in Japanese again, but then I stood up and walked over to her.

"Gin said that it is read 'Enkou Rei*****'," I told her. "That's my name."

Her eyes widened even more and her lips parted slightly, her face slowly turning to me. Then I could see tears, appearing from the corner of her eyes. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she hugged me and kept me close to her like she was afraid that I would disappear.

"Such a cruel man," she whispered between her sobs. "How could he name a child like that?"

I only held onto her like a lifeline, the small light in my darkness able to snuff out my pain and let me rest in peace. I wanted to ask her why she was crying, but I was afraid she would leave. I wanted to bask in this warmth, this light, before I went back to Hell…just for a little longer.

* * *

Notes:

Gin is always talking in English with Rei in this chapter. When Gin and Vodka are conversing with each other, they use Japanese, so that she does not understand them.

*Sorry. But I have to leave. I am Akemi Miyano.

**Nice to meet you. Do your best. You can do it. Let us meet again.

***The average Japanese name, which is pronounced Rei, is usually written with the Kanji 鈴 for bell. In her case, it is written with the Kanji 隷for slave.

****Japanese people usually do not like strangers calling them with their given names. Only family members and friends are allowed to do so. The same applies to nicknames. Only very, very close people are allowed to give nicknames and call them like that. This is why Akemi was surprised being called like that by a girl who does not know her. Rei is originally American. That is why she did not notice that she was rude.

*****Kanji are Chinese letters and have different pronunciations, depending what you use them for. Japanese names have sometimes unique pronunciations. Therefore, the same combination of two Kanjis can be pronounced differently.

* * *

Thank you very much for beta-reading my story, JapaneseAnimeFreak16.


	3. Chapter 02: Dim Light

Good day to you all,

Sorry that I have kept you waiting for so long. My former proof reader suddenly stopped replying to my messages and I had some things to take care of in my real life too. Thanks to DetectiveConanFan13, my new proof reader, I was able to upload this chapter though.

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings. Also, several facts of the series have been changed to suit the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

Canon Characters involved: Chianti, Gin, Korn, Miyano Akemi, Vermouth, Vodka

* * *

**Chapter 02: Dim Light**

I did not know how long it had been… Days… Weeks… Months… Perhaps even years? I had stopped counting a long time ago since I was trapped in that nightmare-like life. However, that life I had was slightly different from a dream. It was real.

Fortunately, my sniping skills improved and lived up to Gin's expectations. I doubted that I would have been able to keep up like that without that mysterious injection he always gave me and without his strict tutoring. There was also one more factor which helped me to survive. It was A-Nee. Secretly she would visit me every night after Gin and Vodka had left. Not only was she kind and gentle to me, she also taught me the language and about the country, in which we were. Noticing that Gin did not feed me while I was practising, she even brought something homemade to eat for me. She called it a 'bentou*'.

* * *

The last target sign fell to the ground and I turned around to face Gin, who leant against the wall and had crossed his arms the whole time. Nodding, satisfied, he turned to the door and headed to the exit.

Then he stopped briefly. "Follow me," he ordered, without turning back to look at me.

Knowing that I would come after him, he continued walking. Hurriedly I ran after him, after I had put the rifle into the suitcase, and took the heavy luggage with me.

Heading to the garage, I noticed that Vodka was already sitting in the driver seat, smoking a cigarette. Opening the door to the passenger seat, Gin sat down. I did not bother to inspect the car nor to look at it, trying to guess what kind of model it was. The only thing, which caught my eyes immediately, was the black colour – dark like a crow.

Suddenly, Gin lunged forward in his inhuman fast speed, grabbed my upper arm and glared at me coldly.

"How long are you going to stand here, Rei?" he asked, showing me precisely how angry he was at my behaviour. His cold eyes did not leave me.

"I… I" was everything I could stammer, not even able to move from the spot.

Without waiting for a further answer, Gin pulled me harshly towards him and snatched the suitcase out from my hand. After placing it carefully on the backseat from his position, he added more force in his grip and pulled me up.

"Aniki…" Vodka watched surprised at us, not believing what Gin was doing.

"What?" Gin snarled back, giving Vodka a death glare. "If we let her sit behind us, who knows what she'll do? Even without backdoors, she could easily escape when we're not looking."

After he had said that, he placed me on his lap and closed the door.

"Drive," Gin ordered Vodka, lighting a cigarette, not caring about me who was sitting in front of him.

Not asking anything more, Vodka just nodded and turned the car on, driving off.

Eventually, we reached a dome like building. During the drive, Gin had forbidden me to look out of the window and had ordered me to keep my face lowered. At first I had not understood why, but I realized it later on. He did not want me to remember the road we were taking andor to know where we were going.

After Vodka parked the car, we exited and headed inside. While we walked, Gin held my upper arm, ensuring that I was unable to run away. He did not let go after we reached a certain door. Vodka inserted a card into the door. Then he took off one of his gloves and placed the bare hand on a scanner. Only then did the door open, allowing us to enter. I did not know how long it really took, but I thought it was nearly hours. Each time we reached a new door, Vodka had to repeat his actions. Sometimes he even needed to take off his sunglasses to let the computer check his eyes before the door opened itself automatically. In another case, he needed even to sign on a display, which checked his font. The security was heavy and soon I would know the reason.

At the last door, there were only some keys with numbers. Although I did not watch Vodka as he pressed them in a certain order, I could hear which one he used. It sounded like a song, but I did not know which one. My parents and I often had played a game, in which we had not looked at which buttons one of us had pressed and tried to guess which key it had been. It had become a habit of mine to listen to everything very clearly, just because I wanted to become good in that game. Consequently, I recognized and remembered the order too, but I was not going to tell them.

* * *

Finally, the computer permitted us to enter. I heard gunshots and the cheerful giggling of a woman. Wondering what was so entertaining, I dared to raise my head. However, I was going to regret and curse my curiosity. In that moment, a bullet was piercing a man's head. For a second I thought it was really happening, but then everything turned black. New scenery appeared around us. It was only a hologram.

"Chianti, Korn, clear up," Gin said coldly in his monotone voice.

"Huh?" The giggling stopped and the woman who was called Chianti turned to face him. She was dressed in black leather, having a butterfly wing like pattern as a tattoo underneath one of her eyes. "Why? It's our playground here."

Then I noticed that there was another person present. It was a man. Although his eyes were covered by some goggles, I could see that he was looking at us too, remaining quiet. I noticed they were dressed in black like Vodka and Gin. Therefore, I concluded that they were comrades or colleagues.

"Don't talk back. Leave," Gin ordered again, adding a slight hint of threat in his voice.

Suddenly I had the feeling that the temperature of that room dropped and it became cold. At least it felt that way for me. Sensing the danger, Chianti took a small step back and glared at Gin nervously.

"I've got it," she said hurriedly, heading to the door with her partner. "Do as you wish."

Without honouring me a look, both of them left without saying another word. Vodka closed the door behind them before he walked back to Gin.

"Well then," Gin said, sighing briefly, letting go off my arm too. "I think you already know why we're here. You already saw it live."

"Yes, sir," I replied, nodding in response. I knew that I had to use words to reply as a nod would not be enough for him.

Then Vodka opened the suitcase, revealing the rifle inside.

"600 yards," Gin said, not turning to me. However, I still could feel his icy eyes on me, promising me pain and despair if I did not live up to his expectations.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, lowering my head in defeat.

I knew what he meant. He was not going to feed me until I had succeeded. With a nod, he and Vodka turned to the door.

However, he stopped before he exited and looked at me.

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" Gin suddenly asked out of the blue.

Looking up to him confused, he gave me an unreadable expression.

_Did he know about A-Nee?_

Vodka looked at me and then at Gin alarmed, not knowing what the silver haired man was talking about.

"No, sir," I replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Nothing at all."

He gave me a long look as if he was trying to look through me, like a lion which was watching the prey's every movement before he lunged forward and killed it. Feeling timid under his eyes, I wanted to look away, but I could not. It was like I was turned into stone by the mythological Greek monster Medusa. His gaze kept me in place, preventing me from moving.

"Very well." He said after a while, turning away from me, and leaving the room with Vodka. "I'll check later on you, Rei."

With those words, the door was closed and the pressure disappeared into thin air. Falling down to my knees, I tried to catch my breath. My eyes were widened in horror. That was a close call. If he knew about A-Nee, I could not imagine what he would do. Would he kill her like my parents? Closing my eyes tightly, I buried my fingers in my hair, trying to convince myself that he would not go so far. However, I knew… He could.

* * *

The curtains were pulled aside and Kevin Brown stretched his arms, looking at clouds from the window of his apartment.

200 yard…

A clean shot between his eyes…

The display disappeared.

250 yard…

Once again, I pulled the trigger. The corpse fell down the stairs and remained on the ground.

300 yard…

I lowered the rifle and wiped the sleep off my eyes. No clock, which could tell me the time, was displayed. However, the growling of my stomach already made itself audible. Usually I would get that injection at those moments. However, Gin did not show himself yet. Perhaps he had forgotten about me? Although even I already knew that those were only false hopes I should not even think about.

Hearing some noises of the computer behind me, I turned around, expecting to see Gin behind the door. However, instead it was A-Nee. My eyes widened in joy and surprise. I did not know how she found me or where she received the information where I was, but I did not care at the moment. Throwing the rifle away, I ran towards her and was greeted by a warm smile and embrace. She was always so warm like my parents when they were still alive… Like the sun in that cold darkness… I never believed in Gods or the like… I never even thought to pray to someone… However, I still wished… _Please let me bath in those warm sunrays a little bit longer before I have to return to hell._

* * *

"He is mad. Completely mad." A-Nee was wandering up and down with her arms crossed, her face plastered by a disapproving expression, which did not suit her well. "That guy needs a psychiatrist. For an ordinary human 300 yards is already too far away. However, him? He wants 600 yards!"

I remained quiet, listening and watching her obediently. Even if I wanted to say something, I did not know what. Noticing my behaviour, she turned to me and smiled.

"Do you want to study some more?" she asked.

I felt the joy in me rising and I nodded, happily.

That day, Gin did not return to check on me and that continued for the next weeks.

* * *

Trapped inside that dome, I had no access to any information of the outside world. It had been a long while since I had seen Gin or Vodka. If it were not for A-Nee's regular visits, I was sure that I would have starved to death. According to A-Nee, it was not unusual that members of their organization disappeared or died during a mission. However, I could not imagine that man to die by someone else's hand. In my point of view, Gin was not even human – just a demon with human skin. Therefore, I did not stop practising, trying to improve more and more - or - not to please Gin. It was also not only the fear to be punished, but I did it for my vengeance.

The shifting sound of the door was audible once again. Turning around, my innocent smile returned, replacing the previous cold expression of mine. A-Nee's presence always reminded me that I was a child, after all.

"With that, we're done with the basics," A-Nee told me as she gathered the papers together. "Let move on to the more complicated kanji."

"Yes, A-Nee," I replied, nodding my head cheerfully.

"So that's what you're doing behind our backs."

My eyes widened in shock and I turned around swiftly, facing the two cold figures at the door. His long silver hair was waving in the air as he moved closer to us, his cold glare freezing me at the spot and his wide smirk promising me pain. I thought that my fear towards him would become weaker, after not seeing him for such a long time. However, once again, I was proven wrong – it had become worse. His shadow was towering over me, giving me the feeling, once again, that I was only a little lamb, crawling in one corner, hoping that the wolf would not devour me.

As I was about to panic, A-Nee brought her arms around me, holding me close.

"It has been a while, Miyano Akemi," Vodka said in a mocking manner, stepping forward. "What you're doing here? Searching a replacement for your little sister?"

I did not understand what he was talking about and looked at A-Nee's serious face, hoping to find an answer. However, I could only sense anger and slight hint of fear in them – so unusual for A-Nee's warm and kind eyes.

"Where were you two all the time?" she replied with an own question, sounding a little upset. "Leaving a little girl on her own for weeks... What if she had died?"

"But she didn't," Gin countered with his usual calm and cold voice. "Ordinary girls would have break by now, but she didn't. So, it was possible that someone was doing something unnecessary and met her behind our backs. If that was the fact, then that person would not let her starve." He narrowed his cold eyes, fixing a glare at her. "Would you, Miyano Akemi?"

"And what if there was no one?" A-Nee nearly screamed, not bothering to veil her anger.

Vodka simply chuckled at that question and Gin just shrugged his shoulder, a reaction that I did not understand. However, it seemed not to be a nice answer as I felt that A-Nee became even more upset.

The cocking sound of a gun brought those disgusting memories back, the night in which my parents died. Once again, their murderer was standing before me, pointing his weapon at someone dear to me.

"Don't!" I pushed away from A-Nee and buried my fingers into his coat, looking up to him, pleading. "Please don't hurt A-Nee."

Slowly he turned to me, his cold eyes draining the colour from my face. Then he simply hit me with the gun, causing me to fall on the floor. I could hear A-Nee calling for me worriedly and in panic. Turning to the direction from where I believed I had heard her voice, I saw that she tried to hurry to me side, but Vodka kept her in place. I wanted to stand up, to do something. A-Nee always helped, was kind to me. I could not let her die. I did not want to lose someone again. However, my body did not obey. As Gin was about to turn to A-Nee, I grabbed his ankle with the last trance of strength I had left, pleading him once again not to hurt her. That time it seemed that he had reached his limit. With his free foot, he stepped on my hand, pushing it down on the ground and added even more force until a cracking sound was audible. I screamed out in pain and closed my eyes tightly, tears flowing down my cheeks. However, I did not know what happened afterwards as a black veil covered my view.

* * *

Coldness and darkness embraced me, filtering out every noise and sound. The only reality I felt was pain. Forcing my eyes, opened I looked at familiar scenery. Then I realized it was the room, in which I had started my training. Gathering my strength, I tried to sit up, but stopped halfway as I put some stress on my right hand. Looking at it, I noticed that it was tightly bandaged. I tried to move it again, only feeling more pain. It seemed that it was broken.

"Finally awake?" A cold voice interrupted my thoughts.

My eyes widened in panic and I turned around swiftly, seeing Gin sitting behind me on a chair. His legs were crossed and, once again, he had his usual position when he was smoking a cigarette. He did not even honour me with one look. As he removed the drug from his lips, he breathed out the smoke.

"Talking with other people without permission," he said in an uncomfortable calm voice. "It seemed that I have not discipline you well enough." As he finished that sentence, he glared at me deadly. If looks could kill, then his would be lethal, torturing his victims until they begged him to kill them. "No food for one month."

Finally, he turned away from me and put a bottle of water on the table besides a medical kit and a black suitcase. "You can have that. Use it sparely. I won't give you another one until a month has passed." Then he turned to the door. "A gun is in the suitcase." He informed me as he turned the doorknob. "As you have accidentally broke your right hand, you have to practise with your left." His voice remained calm, like it was not his fault that I could not use my right one. Although he was the one who stepped on it… "I don't care how you'll manage that. Just do it."

With those words, he simply left the room, locking the room, not allowing me a single question, not telling me about A-Nee. However, what did I expect? He must have killed so many people that he stopped counting. No… That man surely did not even bothered starting to count them. He did not care. Lives meant nothing to him. Killing was for him like breathing, he did not feel that it was necessary to inform me about A-Nee's death - how he killed her. Anger made its way through my body, in my very veins. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying or screaming once again. I would not do that favour for him. I did not wish to satisfy him more than he was already. I would kill him, without fail. I would avenge my parents and A-Nee even if I had to turn into a monster myself.

* * *

My right hand never recovered completely. The pain always reminded me about my loss – that A-Nee died. Nowadays, I only used my left hand. I did not know what kind of eyes I had back then. However, I was sure that they had turned cold…

Months had passed since that incident and, once again, I was standing in that dome, practising my sniping abilities. Looking through the scope, I saw the target, 600 yards away from me. I pulled the trigger, driving a bullet directly between his eyes. The hologram disappeared, replacing it with a new one – 650 yards. Repeating the same process, I cleared that level without a problem. That continued until 750 yards. It was quite far away, making the task more complicated. I looked through the scope and tried to place my rifle properly. As I was about to pull the trigger, the moving sound of the automatic opening door was audible, allowing a cold presence filling the room. Surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere, I lifted my rifle unnecessary and pulled the trigger unconsciously, failing to hit the target completely.

Even without turning around, I knew who was standing behind me. Cold sweat was running down from my forehead. I trembled, my lips slightly parted. However, no words were audible. I knew there was no excuse good enough for him to pardon my mistake. Therefore, I just waited for a swift punishment.

"How are you going to fulfil your missions if you're losing your concentration so easily?" Gin simply said in his calm voice – an action which surprised me. He walked passed me, his back facing me. "What a troublesome brat." Then he lit a cigarette and breathed out the smoke once again before turning to face me. "You're moving to the physical training now. Put everything in the suitcase and let's leave."

"Yes, sir," I relied softly, watching him heading outside in advance. As the door closed itself again, my eyes hardened, looking at it with poor hatred. I still had not forgotten what I swore myself to do. Absorbing all those abilities and techniques of his, only to use them against him… I was going to have my revenge.

* * *

That was what was supposed to happen. However, it seemed that my talent was limited only to sniping. My physical skills were even underneath those of an average child. I could not run for a long time as I lost my breath easily. Weight lifting was worse. I could not even raise it 1cm over the ground. Fighting? You could not even call that a 'fight'. It was more like a slaughter, and I was the one who had to bear the punches. In the past, I would have never thought of running around. A lady did not run. She rode on a horse or went by a car or carriage. I had never tried to lift something heavy. I had my servants to do the work. I had never considered fighting either. My bodyguards were present to protect me. A lady was not supposed to raise her hand in the first place, never bothering to try defending myself.

Gin lost his patience after some weeks, seeing that I did not improve at all from day one, in his point of view, it was not only bad, it was a failure and he was not someone who tolerated failures.

"Aniki, I think that's enough." Vodka interrupted Gin's disciplining lessons, holding the taller person's arm. "That brat isn't awake anymore."

How wrong he was. I was still conscious.

"Let go, Vodka," Gin snarled, not very pleased and still angry, trying to jerk his arm out of the other's grab. "You think I'll go easy on her, just because she's a gal?"

I did not bother to listen to the rest of their conversation. Quietly and carefully, I reached out my hand to the gun on the ground. During the physical exercises, while Vodka explained where I should launch my punches where on the body of an opponent when I was fighting, I was able to remove that weapon from his belt when he was not paying attention, hiding it underneath the bench. I looked up again, seeing that they were still in the middle of a conversation. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the gun and lifted it up, targeting Gin. As my finger touched the trigger, Gin somehow saw me from the corner of his eyes, widening them in shock and surprise. However, I did not wait and shot. Three bullets buried itself into his abdomen and Gin stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall. Vodka looked at him shocked, calling for him in panic. I could not help but to smile, satisfied.

However, I did not have enough time to praise myself. Vodka turned to me angrily and tucked his hand into his suit to raise his second gun.

However, an arm lunged forward, grabbing his to prevent Vodka. My eyes widened in shock when I noticed whose it was.

"Calm down. I'm not dead," Gin said in an irritating voice.

I could not trust my eyes. I definitely shot him, not once, but even three times. However, he was still alive, only some trace of blood was visible in the corner of his lips. That was everything.

As I was about to aim at his head, Gin lunged forward and grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. I screamed loudly, letting go of the gun, which clattered down on the ground. Then he raised my timid body, still holding my wrist tightly, so that our eyes met each other. His lips were formed into a sinister smirk.

"I knew you would try to kill me one day. But I didn't expect that you'd try it so soon," Gin purred, both amused and darkly. His eyes had a strange glimmer in them, sending me chill down my spine. "A pity you didn't aim at my head from the very beginning." My eyes wandered down to his chest, where I had shot at. Following my look, Gin tore apart the last remains of his sweater, revealing a bullet-proof vest underneath. His smirk went even wider, sensing that I was trembling more and my eyes became wider than they were already. "Vodka, guard the door." He turned to look at his partner, making a swift movement with his head. "I need to teach that gal a lesson." Understanding immediately, Vodka left the room and closed the door behind him.

Before I could react, Gin threw me on the ground harshly. The air had been knocked out of my lungs briefly. Then I looked up, watching as Gin flipped open a case, which revealed to be a knife, the clean blade shimmering in the light dangerously. My eyes widened more and I tried to back away. However, I just hit the wall. Slowly, Gin moved towards me with the knife in his hand, looking down at me, smirking evilly, promising me despair and pain. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and lifted me up a little so that I had to look at his face.

"I'll have you properly disciplined. This shall be the last time I'll have to do it." He raised the blade, slapping my cheek with it slightly in a playful manner. "I'll make you swear to become my loyal servant, obeying my orders without hesitantly and executing them instantly. You'll belong to me, eternally." As tears appeared in the corner of my eyes, my trembling became even worse. The blade moved slowly from my cheek, down my neck and then stopped at my abdomen. I was too afraid to even breath, not mentioning to speak. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued on his. "Don't worry. I won't make it too hard for you to comply." With those words, he buried the knife into my stomach, forcing another scream out my lips.

* * *

Blood… Darkness… Pain…

I tried to escape from that torture, tried to release my hands from his iron grip, which pinned me down on the ground. However, the more I moved, the more painful it became.

Cutting… Stabbing… He kept it buried in my flesh, moving the knife slowly.

It was a miracle that I was still conscious. Each wound of my body burned, feeling like they were worms, eating me alive, tearing apart my flesh bite by bite.

I had no voice left to scream, no tears left to cry. I was like a lifeless doll, a living corpse, which had no will on its own. Another stab made my eyes widened. However, my tormentor did not receive any more reactions out of me.

Finally, he left the knife on the ground, the instrument that tortured me for minutes, hours? I did not know anymore… It felt like an eternity for me. A rough grip on my hair pulled me up, forcing me to look into the face of that murder. Hatred was replaced by fear, desire of revenge was rendered to regret and resolve was torn into pieces, turned into dust.

"You want me to stop, don't you, Rei?" He whispered those dark words into my ear, removing his fingers from my wrists and buried them in my hair. "You know what to do in order to persuade me." Tear ran down my cheeks… Tears, I had thought, which had already dried up. However, he proved me wrong once again. "Say it." His voice turned completely cold and serious. His eyes pierced through me, showing no mercy. Depending on my answer, he would kill me or leave me alive. The instrument was already lying besides me, the gun. I forced my lips to part, voicing out the words he wanted to hear from my throat.

Suddenly the door was swung opened. Gin's and my attentions were taken by it. However, I was unable to figure out who it was. I could only see two silhouettes. Who were they? How did they go pass Vodka? I did not know… Tiredness taking the good of me and I allowed the darkness to take me, closing my eyes.

* * *

Reopening my eyes, I could feel how heavy my eyelid felt. I was still exhausted, my body telling me not to rest more, not to wake up yet. However, if I thought about it, it might be better if I did not wake up at all. Voices interrupted my thoughts. My childish curiosity took the better of me and I turned to the direction from where I believed I had heard them. Spots… It was a mixture of colourful spots without any contours… Was that reality? Or was I still asleep?

"You're the worst. Just because you're a high ranked agent of the organization doesn't give you the right to treat her like that!"

An angered female voice was audible. It sounded so similar to A-Nee. However, she would never speak in such a rough manner.**

"How dare you to speak with aniki like that, you bitch?"

Vodka… That was his voice. He always spoke like that when he was not talking with Gin.*** "You think you can get away with that?"

"This is something I should say to you!"

The order of the colourful spots changed. Concentrating a little bit, I could figure out that someone was pointing their finger at those pitch black spots.

"Even I, who doesn't know the details, can see with my naked eyes how bad Rei-Chan's situation is! If 'anokata'**** heard about this…"

"You think 'anokata' would care about the life of one little gal?"

That cold and threatening voice… Gin… It had to be his.

"Not about that, but he would be very concerned how bad you are in tutoring new members."

New colourful spots entered the mixture. That voice had to belong to a woman, having a smug tone. It was familiar, but I could not place where I had heard it before.

"Vermouth."

Gin's voice suddenly sounded angrier, like a wolf facing a hunter, knowing that he could kill its opponent, but not daring to make that move.

"The great 'Gin', in whom he has so much faith, isn't able to teach new members to join our important organization. No matter how good you are in fulfilling your missions, if you can't pass on your knowledge and abilities, you're no good either."

A growling noise was audible.

"What do you mean?"

Vodka suddenly turned to use a polite Japanese once again.***

"Don't you understand, Gin?"

The woman seemed to have ignored Vodka, still speaking with the other agent. "You failed."

A loud thud noise was audible. It was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes.

* * *

A warm feeling embraced me. It was comforting, relaxing, softening the pain I felt. Feeling much better than the previous time I woke up, I opened my eyes, blinking several times before I was adjusted to the light. Judging the soft comfort I was lying at, it had to be a bed. I titled my head slightly aside, feeling a cool breeze. The curtains were pulled aside and the window slightly opened, allowing fresh air inside.

"Are you alright, Rei-Chan?" A warm and kind voice called out for me.

I shot my head to the other side, my eyes widening in surprise. A-Nee was sitting besides me. She was not dead… Those voices were not dreams… A-Nee was really alive and safe. I felt joy overwhelming me, tears appearing in the corner of my eyes.

Noticing my reaction, A-Nee leant forward, using a handkerchief to wipe off my tears.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?" she asked me worriedly, her kind eyes looking at me.

I shook my head softly, telling her that I was fine. Her smile returned, giving me a warm feeling. That was A-Nee. Only A-Nee was able to create such a reaction within me.

Our conversation was interrupted as the door was opened without hearing a knock first. It was a young man, wearing a white kit, holding a flipchart underneath his right arm. He seemed to be a doctor. Looking at the room briefly, he turned his attention towards us.

"Enkou, right? I'll have you follow me," he said in a strange, unkind voice for a doctor. "Your right wrist needs to be re-broken before it can grow together properly again."

I did not understand what he meant. Before I could say something, A-Nee suddenly stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Please wait a moment!" she exclaimed, angrily and in shock. "Can't you see how tired she is? She wouldn't be able to bear that now! Can't it wait a little bit?"

"Those are orders from above," he replied with a firm, but slightly timid voice. "There's nothing I can do against it."

"A-Nee," I called for her. Immediately, she turned her attention to me, her eyes softening again. Then she came toward me, lowering herself to my level, holding my healthy hand.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, smiling warmly. No one would believe that she was upset just some seconds ago.

"A-Nee, can you tell me what is wrong with me and what the doctor means?" I asked with my childish innocence, not knowing what I was demanding. The light and shimmer in her eyes became duller as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Please tell me. Staying in ignorance is scarier than knowing the danger," I told her. "This is what-" I stopped half-way, my eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong?"

I could hear A-Nee's worry in her voice. However, I was unable to reply, as if I were in a trance. Turning away from her and looking up to the white ceiling above me, I whispered, "Whose words were they? I just knew it some minutes ago, but I can't remember anymore… I have the feeling I have forgotten something very important."

The day ended in a fast manner. Unfortunately, A-Nee had some business to take care off and could not stay for long. Therefore, she had to leave after my wrist was broken. My bandages were changed and I received IVs instead of ordinary food. The process of re-breaking my wrist exhausted me and I only wanted to rest. Although I had my eyes closed, I could not fall asleep. The curtains were already pulled and it was completely quiet and dark – exactly what the night should be like.

Suddenly I heard steps from the corridor, echoing in the air. The door was opened softly and the steps came towards me. Then there was silence. I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was. However, I was too tired and my eyelid felt too heavy. After a while, I was picked up and carried outside. Believing that it was a doctor who was taking me to another room for another check-up, I remained quiet. The sound of the steps changed, making me wonder where I was. A key was taken out and put into a lock. A door was opened and I was lowered on a leather surface. Afterwards, the door was closed and I could hear another to door open and close somewhere else. Once again, a key was plugged and turned. Suddenly, a snorting noise was audible, like it belonged to the engine of a car. Before I could figure out more, I really lost touch of the reality and fell asleep.

* * *

A cooling breeze and a bittersweet smell woke me up. I opened my eyes, looking directly up to a wheel, turning slowly. Blinking twice, I tried to remember if such a cooling application was in the medical room from the very beginning. Then I noticed that the beddings I was lying on felt differently. The mattress was softer and the bedclothes felt like they were made of silk. Then I turned slightly to the right, getting surprised when I saw a closet instead of the window. It was made of dark wood, but because of the darkness, I could not figure out more.

"Rei?" A cold voice called for me.

My eyes widened in shock, turning slightly to my left side. His silver hair was waving slightly with the curtains, as the balcony door was left slightly opened. It was then that I noticed that I was lying on a double sized bed, my left side completely empty and untouched. Looking farer up, I was able to see Gin's figure, sitting on a leather deckchair, leaning against the furniture and having a cigarette between his lips. The smoke did not remain in the room, flowing outside through the slight opening of the balcony door. Instead of the black coat and hat he was usually wearing, he only had a white bathrobe on.

Realizing that I was not going to answer, he stood up and walked towards me, his shadow projected at me, making me feel more defenceless and timid than I was already.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, smirking, in an amused voice. "Did you believe you had escaped me?" Then he reached forward, stroking some hair strands out of my face. However, it lacked any kind of affection or kindness. His hands were cold and his actions were rough, giving me the feeling a hard brush was being used on me. "Don't tell me, you've forgotten what you've sworn?"

Suddenly, my eyes widened in shock, recalling the torturing scene – the words I had said. Pure fear overwhelmed me, making me shaking and speechless. A dark chuckle pulled me away from my thought.

"That oath was made for a lifetime," he reminded me. "And I won't let you leave. Never forget that." Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes once again, which seemed to happen to me very often nowadays. However, I did not want to cry in front of him, remembering that he only punished me when I did. Trying to prevent them from flowing, I closed my eyes.

However, even if I turned my back and closed my eyes, I could not run away from my fate. Therefore, I decided that instead of making my life harder I would try to see the good points in the worst, not matter how hard it was. At least I had to go along with Gin, because I was going to stay besides him for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Notes:_

Gin always talked in Japanese with Vodka, believing that Rei could not understand their conversation. Gin and Vodka always spoke in English when they talked with Rei until they knew that Rei could also speak in Japanese.

Akemi always used Japanese in that chapter.

*bentou = like a Japanese version of a small snack, it can contain from sandwich to rice with vegetables, meat or seafood

**Japanese girls and women usually speak in a soft and elegant manner. The same applies to Akemi, who is Japanese. However, in that scene she was very upset, not caring about her manners and etiquettes, using very direct Japanese.

***In Japanese, there are different way of speaking – 'polite language', 'keigo' and the 'intimated language'. You use the 'polite language' to strangers, 'keigo' to people with a higher status than you, the 'intimated language' when you are talking with close friends or sometimes people use it if they do not bother to be polite to someone.

****anokata = Japanese for 'that person', this is how the member of the organization refers to their boss


	4. Chapter 03: Little Pup

Hi, everyone!

I am sorry for being inactive for so many years... Trying to be patient, I have hoped that my proof reader would contact my any time soon. However, it seems that it was just a wishful thought of mine. I will not make any more excuses why I have not updated sooner. I can simply offer my sincerest apology and hope that you are able to enjoy my story despite its broken English.

* * *

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings. Also, several facts of the series have been changed to suit the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

Canon Characters involved: Gin, Vermouth, Vodka

* * *

**Chapter 03: Little pup**

I could not remember when I had fallen asleep again. In fact I did not even know if I was awake when I was listening to their conversation. Was it a dream? No… Definitely not.

A faint light shone through the small opening from the door which someone had left opened carelessly. Voices so familiar were allowed inside, reaching my ears, although I wish I would not be listening. However, my life had been taking a turn to the bad for quite a time. Regardless what kind of bad news it was, it could not get any worse, can it?

* * *

Taking a seat on the old couch, which he did not bother to replace as they were rarely at home except to sleep and to rest, Gin put a new cigarette between his lips. He flipped the lighter and pressed on the button several times until the tool presented him the fire he needed for the cigarette. After it did its purpose, Gin stuffed it back into the pockets of his bathrobe and took a long drag before he exhaled the smoke into the room, which dispensed and floated around in the air.

Vodka read through the very same documents, which he had started to look at hours ago, but still failed to understand its full context. However, he understood one thing. It was dangerous.

"Aniki." He finally found the courage to say something. As his misjudgement had allowed Rei the opportunity to attack Gin, he decided to leave everything regarded that girl to his partner, but it seemed he could not do that, after all. "Do you really think that we should do that? After all, the operation is quite risky and we don't know the side effects of it yet."

"Then you want me to wait for one or two years after that gal is recovered completely?" Gin cut sharply in his speech. "What a waste of time. I'm not going to wait that long. The operation will be tomorrow in the morning. Anyway, that was also the reason why I cut that gal open too. If the operation is successful, then her stamina and muscles will be strengthened. If she dies because of that, then it shows that she was only worth that much anyway."

* * *

Death... It was about time that it would come embracing me. Should I let it take me? Should I go with the death god who was probably going to take me to hell? Could I be still saved? A life of enslavement was waiting for me anyway if I escaped death again. So, why not escaping that living torture? I had not commit any sever sin yet. Perhaps I still had the chance for heaven, being reunited with my parents again. Every argument for giving in seemed to be positive and convincing. However… I was scared. I still did not want to die.

* * *

Somehow I found the strength to open my heavy eye lids. It felt like I had just woken up from a long slumber. My head felt like it had the weight of a rock, my mind beckoning me to go back to sleep. I still felt exhausted and tired, but my mind forbad me to rest anymore. Once again I was in that very familiar medical room, which I had stayed the previous day before. Falling asleep without knowing when and waking up in places, which I did not recall going to, seemed to have become common in my life. Therefore, I did not think about it too much and tried to stand up. However, my body seemed to refuse to cooperate and I fell on the ground.

My eye widened as the expected pain did not spread through my body. Lifting my right arm, I saw my completely healed hand. Unbelievingly, I moved my hand, up and down, to left and to the right. No pain. It was gone. A smile finally returned to my face and some light of hope seemed to shine on me again. Using the bed as a support, I forced my body to stand up. Coincidently, I raised my head and looked into the mirror, which was placed in front of me. Believing sleep was still numbing my eyes, I slowly walked towards the reflecting object and took a closer look into my face, pressing my hands at the cold surface. My skin was ghostly white coloured, which whiteness I had mistaken for bandages at first, and my eyes… The colour of my eyes, which was painted with a warm colour of brown, was replaced by the disgusting colour of blood –red. The mirror was painted in that very same colour, followed by several cracks, when I smashed the glass with my fist.

Voices were audible behind me. Yellings were directed at me. However, I did not heed any attention to them. I remained sitting on the ground with my head lowered and my fist on the broken mirror, where small blood drops stained the ground. Tear were flowing down from the corner of widened eyes.

It was not something to overreact about. I was still alive. Only my appearance had changed. However, the colour of my eyes seemed to have been very precious to me, although I did not remember why. Compared to my golden hair, which had only be covered by some hair dyeing appliance and could be washed off, my eye colour would never return to me. I had the feeling that the brown colour was the last remembrance of something important to me – something which was very dear to me and had disappeared from the world. However, now it was gone, forever.

* * *

I was brought back to Gin's apartment to rest. The doctor said I needed some months to recover completely, but I doubted that Gin would wait that long.

Sitting on the bed, I was looking at a table of kanji* characters in front of me. I really missed A-Nee's teaching and lessons. She always made such hilarious, but logical mnemonic tricks, which made the kanji letters easy to remember. As expected, whether Gin nor Vodka bothered to make such a mentally work to help me learning. I was to remain in bed and learn the letters with the table by heart. It was quite difficult though. The door was locked all the time. The locks were built into the door in the upper half, which was out of my reach, preventing me to open them. Although I could move a chair in front of it and open the locks then, there were no chairs, which I could move. There was the sofa and the deckchair in Gin's room, but both of the furniture was too heavy for me to move. The windows had bars on them and the balcony had some security net. Surely, people from the outside would believe that the parents of that child who lived in there were very careful and did everything to ensure their child security. However, it was only a meant to keep me locked inside.

* * *

Some time had passed since my operation. It did not take long for me to memorize the everyday patterns. Strangely, I always woke up at five or six o'clock. Sometimes Gin was still asleep, his back faced to me or he was already awake and smoking a cigarette, not paying me any attention, but still insisted me to greet him regardless if he answered or not. Then I stood up and used the bathroom. After I was done, Gin would use it too. Both of us were in the living room, but we did not talk with each other. While I was trying to learn some new kanji letters or the map of Japan, Gin was working something on his laptop, although I did not know what it was. At 10 o' clock, Vodka finally woke up and went into the bathroom. After Vodka came out, fully dressed and prepared, Gin and he went out for the missions – missions I might had taken part in if I was not so weak. They always returned at midnight, when I was already sleeping. Sometimes they also did not return for two-three days or a whole week though.

During their absence, I did not only study, but had to make breakfast, lunch or dinner myself. The problem was that I could not cook though. For strange reasons, there were some cooking books in the living room's bookshelves. Using them and the ingredients in the fridge, which was also strangely always filled with fresh vegetables and the likes; combined with the advices and guidelines A-Nee told me and which I had remembered, when we talked about the context of the bentou she brought me; I somehow pulled through. Honestly it did not taste good at all, the food always looked awkwardly and the kitchen was in a mess, taking me hours to clean everything, but it was enough to fill my stomach. Trying more and more, I improved a little bit. However, the same could not be said about my studying. No matter how long I looked at the kanji letter, I could not remember it. I was able to memorize the codenames for certain locations, but because of my lack in kanji knowledge, I failed to learn their origin names. Hopefully Gin would not control them. Otherwise, I could already expect my next punishment, giving me a cold chill down my spine.

* * *

One day, Gin and Vodka returned home quite early compared to the time they usually came back. However, common sense rescued me when I felt a heavy atmosphere around them and Gin's upset expression. Remaining silent, I sat down on the ground and picked up the print of the kanji table, giving the impression that I was studying. Gin took a seat on the old couch and lit a new cigarette again. Vodka remained standing, looking around nervously.

"Rei." I heard Vodka's voice calling for me and I looked up. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I shook my head in response, telling him that I had not eaten yet.

Suddenly Gin stood up and headed for the door. Remained sitting, my eyes followed him, watching his silver hair trailing after him, wondering if I had said something wrong.

"What you're wasting time for?" Vodka suddenly raised his voice irritated, grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand. "Grab your shoes and let us leave!"

I barely was able to slip into my shoes, which were still too big for me, when Vodka pulled me outside and locked the door. Then he literally dragged me down the steps, holding my wrist tightly. The sounds of our shoes were muffed by the snow. Looking up to the sky, I watched the pretty and pure flakes falling from the sky. Although it was cold and I was freezing, I loved watching them.

Eventually we arrived at the black vehicle, which was parked some streets away from the apartment. Suddenly a nostalgic picture appeared in my mind. I could not point my finger where I had seen it or when, but it felt so familiar. I looked at the car again and its black polished surface. Touching my head, I closed my head painfully again. In my memories I could see the very same car, but it was silver.***

"Rei!" Vodka yelled angrily.

Surprised, I looked up and noticed despite the sunglasses he wore that he was not very pleased with me. It seemed that he had called me for a long time, but I was too busy with my thoughts to pay attention.

"I am sorry," I apologized and looked back at the car.

"Stop wasting time and come!" Vodka ordered and pulled me again.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked, glaring at me with his cold eyes.

I swallowed nervously, looking at him with widened eyes. Knowing that he did not like it if I did not answer his questions, I forced myself to answer.

"I… I… I have the feeling that I have seen this car before," I told him. "But… it was silver…"

Suddenly a smirk plastered his face.

"Ho… Really?" he purred, the cigarette slipping from one to the other corner of his lips. "That person had to have good taste then. It's a Porsche 356 A. They also exist in other colours, not only in black and silver."

My eyes blinked several times, looking at Gin confused, wondering why he used the past tense. Suddenly Vodka pulled my arm not as harsh as before, but strong enough to get my attention.

"Get in, now," he whispered, like he was afraid that Gin might hear him.

After Vodka sat down himself, he lifted me up and placed me on his lap. However, instead of remaining in the position, I shifted to the side of the door and let me legs stuck out from the door slightly.

"What the hell are you doing this time?!" Vodka complained, looking at me upset.

I slowly turned, looking at Vodka, trembling slightly because of the cold and of fear to be punished.

"Knocking… off… the snow… from my shoes," I told him.

"Which you should do too, Vodka." Gin interrupted, adding his angry tone in the last word and glaring at the owner of that codename deadly.

Vodka laughed nervously, but signalled that he understood and did the same what I just had done. Then he finally closed the door and we drove off.

* * *

Knowing that I should not look out of the window during the drive, although I would have liked to watch the snow, I kept my eyes on my legs. Once again, I had noticed that I had outgrown the 'clothes' I was given. The dress did not reach my knees anymore. It seemed that I only became taller, but my feet seemed to remain small like always. Hearing a change in the noise, which the car produced, I noticed that we entered a garage.

Gin parked his beloved car at a safe place, where no other vehicles were beside his, and exited. Vodka and I followed suit, walking towards an elevator. The walls were made of glass, which allowed the passengers to have great view after we had exited the garage. However, a single cold glare of Gin stopped me from trying to look outside. Eventually we reached the level, where the hotel restaurant was located, and we exited the elevator.

Preventing that I looked outside, Gin avoided the window seats and took a table, where we could see the exit well, but remained unspotted. Vodka sat across from Gin and I was to sit besides Vodka. As I doubted that I was allowed to choose what I wanted to eat, I did not bother looking at the menu card. There were only two of them at the table to begin with. After a while, a waitress walked over to us, asking what we wanted to order. Knowing what Gin wanted, Vodka talked with the waitress. As the woman was about to leave, she saw me and remained standing.

"And… What do you want to have, little girl?" she asked, smiling friendly at me.

I looked up at her surprised, blinking several times.

"What do you want to have for dinner?" she repeated with her still polite and nice voice.

"A glass of water," Gin replied in my place. "And bring an extra plate when the meals arrive. Now go." Then he made a hand movement, indicating the lady to leave like she was in the way.

The waitress gave me one last look before she left slowly. I lowered my head once again, remaining quiet. From the corner of the eyes, I noticed that some guests looked at us nervously and that they started to whisper instead of talking ordinarily.

We waited only for a short while and then the waitress came back with the drinks and the meals. It seemed like they made our order first before they prepared the meal for the other guests, which were there before us. It seemed that Vodka did not bother about that and simply started to eat. Gin put a part of his meal to the empty plate and gave it to me. I thanked him curtly and took the plate, starting to eat too. As my portion was the smallest one, I was the first to finish. I placed the fork and the knife on the table neatly and then looked at my hands, which had folded on my laps, again.

Shortly the waitresses appeared and took my empty plate. As she was about to place a small bowl of pudding in front of me, Gin glared at her warningly and coldly.

"We haven't ordered that," Gin told her with disgust.

The lady looked at the silver haired man nervously and shocked, trembling slightly, but did not pull her hand away.

"This is only a coco pudding," she said, trying to smile. "We always give them to our young guests. It is a service of-"

"We don't need it," Gin interrupted carelessly, looking away. "Take it away."

"But I'm sure the little one would like to-" the waitress insisted, but another cold glare silenced her.

"I said that we don't need it," he said deadly, his glare piercing through the woman's eyes, inflicting more fear than that woman had ever felt before. "Take it and leave."

The woman could only nod before she placed the bowl back on her tablet, leaving hurriedly.

I watched the lady leaving sadly as I really would had liked to have it, but I remained silent. However, I noticed that she remained standing, talking with her colleague who just passed her. Both of them conversed with each other, before both of them turned to look at me. Surprised, I looked away again and back at my hands, lowering my head.

"We better leave now," Gin said, seeming to have noticed the strange behaviour of the waitresses too.

"Mh, why?" Vodka asked, looking at his partner surprised.

"They're acting strange," the silver haired man said. "Furthermore, there are several brats around us, but none of them seemed to have received 'that service'… Like she wanted to keep us here for a longer time... I don't like it."

Understanding what Gin meant, Vodka nodded and stopped eating too. Turning to the waitress, he made a hand movement, indicating that she should come to them.

"We like to pay," he simply told her.

Then Gin and Vodka put on their gloves again and removed their finger prints from the forks, knifes and from everything else, which they had touched when they had taken off their gloves. After they had paid, we stood up and hurriedly left the restaurant.

Gin grabbed my wrist tightly, heading towards the elevator. Suddenly the door opened without Vodka pressing the button and a group of five men were inside.

"It's those two men," the waitress told them from behind us.

"Tsk," Gin cursed under his breath, biting on his cigarette.

"Excuse me, sir," one of the men said, stepping forward. "I'd like to discuss with you regarding this little girl. Would you please follow me to the police station?" Then he showed a golden badge, which had a similar shape of a cherry blossom petal. Above the badge, there was a photo of the man and some kanji letters underneath. Perhaps it was something similar like a passport.

However, it seemed that Gin was not very pleased with the new company we had received. Tightening his grip around my wrist more, Gin watched the other men surrounding us from the corner of his eyes. I looked around, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Vodka pushed one of them aside and hurried to the stairs. Gin followed suit and ran down the stair, pulling me with him. Before Vodka followed us, he locked the door with something. I could not remember the rest when I suddenly felt dizzy and could not see properly anymore. Then I felt like something was stuck in my throat, preventing me from breathing.

The last thing I realized was that we went into the car and drove off. I did not know how we escaped those men and where we were. I just had that suffocating feeling like I was going to die.

"That stupid waitress," Gin cursed under his breath, not noticing my situation yet. "Calling the police on us."

"Well, aniki is at fault too," Vodka claimed, not looking off the street while he drove, trying to act like everything was fine and nothing odd of the place in order not to attract the police cars, which were passing us. "You shouldn't have treated the gal that bad in the public."

"Bad? I didn't treat her bad," Gin insisted, glaring at Vodka. "I wasn't hitting her after all. What do you mean with 'bad'? That I have forbidden her to eat those sweet and unhealthy stuffs?"

"This is not what I meant…" Vodka became quieter, knowing that an angry Gin was a very dangerous Gin, more dangerous than he already usually was.

Not able to bear with it anymore, I leant forward and kept my mouth opened, trying to breath again. Sweat was running down from my forehead and I held my throat, hoping to soften the pain.

"Hey, what's wrong? Hey!" I heard Gin's voice faintly, but I was unable to reply.

* * *

Once again I woke up in that medical room of the headquarters. Mentally I wondered how often I was going to wake up there again. I had already lost counting. Suddenly I heard voices through the door, although the room was supposed to be soundproofed.

"Like I've said it, sir, there's no way we can fix it. It seems to be side-effects of the operation she has taken." The voice sounded firm, but tired. It had to be one of the headquarters' doctors, trying to explain the very same thing to someone. "With such weak lungs and immune system I doubt that she'd be any use for the organization." My eyes widened when I realized that they were talking about me. Although I could not hear him, I was sure that Gin was on the other side the door. His cold presence even penetrated through the door, flowing inside the medical room. "I'm sorry for the girl, but it's better to dispose her." The colour of my face was drained, making me speechless. Suddenly I felt that knot in my throat again. Leaning forward and touching the spot where I thought the blockage was, I tried to regain my breath. My vision became watery. As the door was about to open, a black veil covered my eyes and I lost my consciousness.

Feeling comfort and at peace, I remained where I was. I did not know what had happened after I had that strange seizure. Honestly, I would like to stay the way I was at the moment. However, a familiar bitter smell turned alarm in my brain and I opened my eyes. It was Gin's room.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, not noticing the presence besides me until the person grabbed my shoulders. In panic, I jerked to look at my left side, seeing Gin, half raised from his sleeping position.

"Why you're up already?" Gin asked in his clear and commanding voice. Usually people were slightly tired and dozed off when they were woken up out of the blue. However, it seemed not to apply to him. Well, he was not human after all. It should not surprise me. "It's still midnight, you know?"

"I…" My eyes were fixed on his cold ones, feeling like he was trying to read through me. Then the recent events returned to my memory. "Why?"

"What why?" Gin narrowed his eyes irritated. I was not answering his question. It was always dangerous to upset him. However, I was too confused to notice that.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked, my confusion written on my face. "Weren't you going to dispose of me?"

His eyes widened slightly before they returned to its original size.

"You were eavesdropping back then?" he asked in an uncomfortable calm voice.

It was my time to widen my eyes and to look shocked at him. I remembered the last time I had eavesdropped one of his conversations and were caught. He was not very pleased about that and punished me accordingly. During my panicked state I did not realize what I just said and that I was giving myself away.

According to my reaction, he received his answer even if I had said nothing.

"You shouldn't do that. Didn't I tell you that?" he said, sighing. Then he let go off me and leant back. Afterwards he picked up a nearly empty cigarette pack, which was placed on the ashtray besides the bed, picking one of them, placed it between his lips and took a long drag before he exhaled the smoke again. The smoke danced around the air for a while before it became thinner and invisible for the human eye. "I have spent quite a lot for you, time and money. I don't have the patience to get a new pet and to educate it. Even if you fail to obtain a high rank, I'll have you work hard for me."

It took some time for me to follow him, replaying the words he just said in my mind like a nearly broken radio, trying to read the hidden message inside.

"If you understand, then go back to sleep," he added sharply.

* * *

The riddle was never solved. My confusion was still present, but I was going to be busy enough, having not enough time to reflect about that. The reason why Gin did not kill me remained a mystery for me.

At the age of eleven, I started to work under Gin and received small tasks to do.

As I was not an official member of the organization and belonged to the lowest part of the hierarchy, I did not receive a codename like Gin or Vodka. In fact, I rarely had any missions to complete. Sometimes I was to spy at someone, shadow them or made some photos or film, which the organization was going to use for blackmailing.

That time was no different. A company was doing some illegal drug business. The merchandises were packed in the form of ordinary medicament packs. As I took pictures of the deal, I noticed that it looked like an ordinary transaction if the drugs could be seen. Therefore, I opened the black backpack Gin gave me and took out a gun. After aiming properly at one of the packs, I shot one hole in them, from which the substance flooded outside, visible for the naked eye. Hurriedly, I picked up the camera again and took the pictures while the people at the transaction were busy, trying to clean up that mess. After I had no film left, I stopped and packed everything back into that rucksack. I waited for a while to make sure that they did not find me. The men were searching and checking around, but I was three blocks away. Not expecting someone that far away would watch them, they left the place, believing that it was only some kind of accident. I did not know how adults could be that careless sometimes, knowing that Gin would never make such a mistake and that I better should not make the same if I wanted to stay a live.

Turning my gaze around, I looked for a clock. However, there was none to be found. Regardless the time, I hurried to the meeting point, where I was supposed to wait for Gin. Gin and Vodka always had different missions to take care of. After they finished their job, they picked me up. I could not afford to be late. Fortunately, I always arrived in time. However, I did not want to know what would happened if I acted otherwise.

Finally I arrived at the parking lot Gin told me. Not knowing what to do, I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. It was getting cold again and my thin dress did not provide me any warmth. It seemed that Gin had noticed my fast growing process and bought me a dress, which used to reach my ankles, months ago. However, time passed and they already reached my knees. An ordinary person would have caught a cold if they were dressed like me. As I was even weaker than that, I was sure that I was going to have a fever if I were to wait for long. I hugged the backpack, in which the camera, gun and the films were. Perhaps I could ask him for a muffler if he was in good mood.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and lifted up effortlessly. I gasped in shock, but did not have the opportunity to scream as I came in contact with a cold glare.

"I just bought you that dress. So don't make it dirty," Gin growled dangerously like a panther was when he was defending his territory from someone else. "Don't make me buy a new one, you hear me?" Then he let go off me, leaving me to fall on the ground painfully. "Come now."

Listening to his every word, I stood up, picked up the rucksack and followed him without uttering a word.

Eventually we reached the car and I went over to the backseats. One or two years ago, Gin told me that I was getting too old to sit on his or Vodka's lap, depending who was sitting in the passenger seat. I also gave up the idea to run away or to flee. I knew Gin would eventually find me.

Once you entered the organization, there was no way to get out of there, at least not alive. However, that harsh truth was something I was going to learn in the future. During that time, I did not know that yet.

While Gin drove off, Vodka looked over his shoulder to me.

"Where are the films?" he asked, lifting his hand, signalling I should gave him them.

Opening the back, I took the films out. Before I could hand them over to him, he snatched them out from my hands. Then he enrolled one of the films and lifted them up like he was trying to see the pictures I had taken.

"Seems to be acceptable," he simply said, not directly to me, more to himself.

"We'll see after we have the pictures," Gin simply added, lighting a new cigarette at the next red light.

As the time passed, I was allowed to look out of the window and watched the streets. It seemed that Gin already noticed that I had given up, although he sometimes watched me from the rear mirror. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I caught the films, which Vodka threw back at me and put them back. Despite their importance, he did not treat them very special, like he did not care what happened to them. I was the one to be blamed anyway when something happened to the films.

After one, two hours drive; we arrived at the new apartment. For safe reasons, Gin moved every year to a new one under a fake and new invented name*, although I was not told any details. The rooms were sparely decorated. The grey curtains were still pulled over the window and always remained that way. Gin and Vodka were rarely at home to begin with and the neighbours did not need to know that a little girl was locked in an apartment on her own. The police was the last thing they needed.

While Gin worked on his laptop, like always a cigarette between his lips and wearing a white bathrobe, I combed his hair. It was one of the tasks I had to do at 'home' when he had figured out that my status in the organization would remain low. Taking a last drag from his cigarette, he put it down on the ashtray and passed it to me.

"Dispose of it," he told me.

"Yes, sir," I replied and took the ashtray and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

After I did what I was told to do, I returned to the room. Gin was already on his side of the bed, sitting and still tipping on the laptop.

"It's already late," Gin told me without looking up. "Sleep."

"Yes," I replied before I climbed up to my side, the right half of the bed. "Good night," I whispered before I lay down and closed my eyes, knowing that I would not receive an answer.

* * *

In the following morning, I was in the living room, sitting on the ground and cleaning the guns.

"Pup," Gin called for me, leaning against the wall. 'Pup' turned into a kind of nickname for me after Vodka commented that I was following Gin around like a dog and that I was his pet. It was not something I like a lot, but I did not dare to say anything against it.

I turned to face him and stood up. "Yes?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Vodka and I are going not to come back for a while," he told me. Even without telling me, I knew it was regarding a mission. "You're to stay here and not to go outside. An agent will come and check on you every week."

"Yes, sir," I replied, nodding again.

"And don't open to strangers," Vodka added, yawning from behind. Taking a look at him, I noticed that he just woke up as he was not wearing his suite yet, but strangely his sunglasses.

"Hurry up," Gin ordered his partner, nearly growling angrily like a wolf. "We can't miss our flight."

"Yeah," Vodka replied, swallowing nervously. "Sorry, aniki."

Knowing that I should not ask too much, I just remained quiet and watched Vodka disappearing into the bathroom. I walked back to my seat and built the guns together, knowing that Gin and Vodka would take them along their missions.

While Gin waited for Vodka, he did not say another word to me. I did not bother to start a conversation too. It was always like that. Except he was giving an order or the like, I was to remain quiet. Gin hated every kind of unnecessary and loud noises.

When Vodka came back into the living room, Gin looked over to him. "Done now?" Gin asked him, receiving a nod as a reply. "Then let us leave now. Carry the suitcases." Without waiting for a reply, he headed for the door, starting to open all the locks on the doors. "The agent who is coming has the keys," he told me without turning back. "So if there's someone who asks you to open the door, ignore him. Understood?"

"Yes," I replied, understanding what he meant.

The locks were installed by some organisation's members. Therefore, they were more secure than the usual ones. Including the bars at the windows and the security net in the balcony, the apartment was very safe. As long the person did not have the keys or as long no one opened it from the inside, no one could break in, except it was a professional like a member of the organisation.

Without saying another word, the two of them left and locked the rooms. The sunlight, which was allowed inside from the door, disappeared again and I was left alone in the darkness.

Resting in bed, I looked up and watched the turning movement of the wheel. Strangely, Gin's rooms always had that cooling system. There was nothing I really could do. The only activity I could do in that apartment was to cook something when it was time to eat, wash the clothes, clean the apartment, but once I was done with all of them I had nothing to do. In fact, I should study more about the kanji characters, but I was already loosing interests in them and I was not in the mood to study. When I thought about studying, the desire to see A-Nee grew in me, although I knew that it was never going to happen again. During Gin's absence, I could have asked her to come over. However, I did not know how to contact her. There was no phone and I did not know her phone number anyway. I did not even know where she was at the moment or what she was doing. I could only hope that she was doing fine.

Gin said that they were going to be away for a while. As they even took suitcases with them, I suspected that they might went overseas, although that made me wonder how they were going to sneak the guns inside the airplane. Perhaps the organisation had their own airports or members of the airports helped them to sneak inside too. You must never underestimate the power of the underworld, after all. Closing my eyes, I wondered how long they were really going to be gone. Weeks? Or even months? It was not like I was going to miss them. During their absence, I could finally relax and rest a little bit. I doubted that Gin had installed any cameras in the apartment and bothered to watch what I was doing everyday. Still, I wanted to know.

As the days passed, the context of the fridge disappeared one after the other. It was not a surprise. When you used something, they would be gone even that mysterious fridge, which was usually always full of fresh ingredients. Counting what was still left, I believed that it was enough until the week ends. According to Gin, that was the time when the agent was supposed to come. Perhaps he was the one who always bought the ingredients as I doubted that Gin or Vodka would do the shopping. I wondered what the person was like. It was possible that he was nice. However, it might be better not to have too high hopes. Perhaps the person would come only inside, put the ingredients in the fridge, look at me briefly and then left again. That sounded more likely for an agent whom Gin trusted to check on me. If he was a cheerful blabbermouth, I was sure Gin would not bother to talk with him. Thinking a little bit about the person, I noticed that Gin did not bother to give me a description what the person looked like. Hopefully I would not allow some stranger inside who had somehow stole the keys from the agent, which was quite unlikely, but possible.

* * *

Humming to myself, I exited my car, taking the shopping bags with me, and locked it. Then I looked up to the building, in which Gin's apartment was located. Sticking my forefinger into the keyring, I playfully swung it around while I walked up the stairs. The heels of my boots were making a metallic sound on the steps, not veiling the sound at all, but smirking delightfully to myself mentally when I remembered how I got my hands on those keys.

_Leaning against the wall with a cigarette from a branch I usually did not smoke between my lips, I waited for him to appear in the garage. Eventually he came down from the bar and was heading with Chianti to the Viper. Pushing myself off the wall, I walked over them. They had noticed my presence and turned around to face me._

"_Gin, what you're doing here?" Chianti asked me with understandable surprise. "I thought you left with Vodka Japan for a mission."_

"_The plan has been changed. Vodka is alone on the flight," I replied, imitating Gin's voice. "I'm going back to my apartment and take care of the gal myself. So, give me the keys back."_

"_Okay," Korn said briefly before he gave me the bunch of keys without suspecting a single thing. _

_I smirked mentally to myself how easy it was to trick them._

As I reached the certain door, I stopped to hum and to play with the keys. Then I put the bags on the ground and looked at the door. There were really a lot of locks installed. Counted together, it was seven – an unlucky number. Starting to wonder what Gin was hiding inside, my grin became wider. I put a strand of my platinum blond hair behind my ears before I tried to fit the first key into the lock.

* * *

Hearing a strange noise at the door, I stood up and hurried to the hallway. As I arrived, the door was fully opened. I stopped walking and hid myself behind the wall I was standing, sticking my head out to see who it was thought. The person was someone I had not expected to see. It was a tall woman with long wavy platinum blond hair. She was wearing sunglasses, an expensive purple fur coat and black high heeled boots. Her lips were painted in a purple colour and I was able to notice the smell of a perfume and the make-up she was wearing. I did not expect Gin to send such a person to check on me. However, somehow I had the feeling that I have met that person before.

* * *

Taking off my sunglasses, I took a closer look at the little girl who was trying to hide behind the wall. I was told that Korn was going to check on a child. However, the only creature I saw was a little pup.

* * *

_Notes:_

*Kanji are the characters, which are also used in China. Those kanji can have several ways to read them – the 'Chinese (on)' or the 'Japanese corresponding (kun)' reading. There are about 50,000 kanji; although even Kanji experts only know about 6,000 of them. A schoolchild should know about 1,000 of them.

**Japanese people rarely move, because the provision and deposition are summed together about one and a half of the monthly rent. In addition to that amount, you have to pay a kind of 'thank you' amount to the estate agent who helped you finding your new apartment/house. That 'thank you' norm is worth about the rent of six months. In other words, moving in Japan is very expensive. Therefore, it would every strange for the same person to move every year.

***In the second chapter, you might have already noticed that Rei has lost her memories. The reason why she has not said anything about Gin's car before was because she did not pay any attention to his car in the previous chapter. However, after she has lost her memories, she pays more attentions to her scenery than before.


	5. Chapter 04: Chaos in the Order

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings. Also, several facts of the series have been changed to suit the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

Canon Characters involved: Akai Shuuichi, Chianti, Gin, Korn, Sherry, Vermouth, Vodka

* * *

**Chapter 04: Chaos in the order**

Big puppy eyes looked at me innocently, which was quite unusual for someone who was involved in the organization even for a child. I could already read from her expression that she was surprised to see me. Perhaps Gin told her that Korn was going to come and not me. However, it was only a child. She could be tricked easily.

"Hello, dear," I greeted her, smiling self-confidently. "You're Rei-Chan, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl replied politely, nodding in response.

Raising my eyebrow, I looked at the girl puzzled. Gin seemed to have educated her very well. However, it was only a matter of seconds until my smile returned.

"Sorry, but the guy who was supposed to come couldn't make it," I lied at her, crouching down to her. "So I came in his place. Call me Vermouth. Sorry, but I want to come inside. So could you bring some slippers* for me?"

Blinking briefly, Rei titled her head a little to the side and asked: "Slippers? Can't you come inside with your shoes?"

It was my time to look surprised at her. I noticed that she was running around with bare feet and did not wear any slippers too.

"_That Gin_," I thought, twitching my eyebrows slightly. "_Even if he is a criminal, he could at least obey to ordinary household rules._"

Then I noticed that the girl still looked at me with pure eyes and confusion, waiting for me to say something.

"Alright," I replied, standing up straight, and entered the living quarters with my boots. "Here are the things I was supposed to buy for you." Korn was supposed to buy them, but the girl did not need to know that. "Where's the kitchen?"

"This way," she replied, pointing her finger at a door.

Arrived there, I put the bags on the table and looked over to her.

"I've wanted to buy you some food you just need to warm up." As I started to talk, the little girl looked up to me again. She really reminded me of a little pup with those eyes. "But I didn't know if you have a microwave or not…"

"It's fine," she told me. "I can cook a little bit…"

"Then… Mind to make something to eat for me too?" I asked leaning a little bit forward towards her and pointing at me. "Onee-San** wants to eat too."

"But…" The girl lowered her head, but still looked at me. "It is nasty."

* * *

I intended only to bring the ingredients and to leave again, but I changed my minds and stayed longer. The first time she brought me some of her cooking I simply informed her that it was a little bit salty. Like an earthquake had broken out, she cowered in a corner, protecting her head tremblingly. When I asked what was wrong, she really wanted to know if I was not going to throw the bowl after her like 'him'. Concluding to that event, I made a mental note that I was going to teach Gin one or two lessons that he should not throw something at someone because of such petty reasons.

Within those five hours, which had passed since I arrived, I also learnt that the little pup took everything very literally. I jokingly said that I did not want to eat such salty food and told her to make a new one; she really went to the kitchen to make some new lunch until all the ingredients were gone. I just returned from my third trip to the convenience store***, smoking and waiting for lunch. However, looking at my wristwatch, I noticed that it could already be called 'dinner'. Rei had tried so often to satisfy my taste that I already lost count. In fact, I could just lie and tell her that it tasted good. However, it was too much fun to play with her and to see how long she was going to try, although I suspected that she would only stop when I told her to do so.

Looking around the apartment, I repeated what I had noticed. The couch was really very old and uncomfortable, not giving a good rest. The grey curtains were rough, on which children could easily hurt themselves or cut their hands. The furniture was hollow, old and uncomfortable, except those of the bedrooms. I shook my head when I thought about the recent experience.

_Walking around the apartment, I noticed that there were two bedrooms. Curious what the bedroom of the little girl looked like; I entered the smaller room first. However, I noticed an ashtray and suits in the wardrobe, concluding that it was Vodka's room. The bigger room had to belong to Gin, but I noticed that there were two night tables. However, I could not believe that Gin would be that paranoid and decided to ask the little girl to clear my suspicion. _

"_Rei-Chan," I called for her._

_Like I blew a whistle to call a dog, she came immediately to my side and answered me with a polite 'Yes, Vermouth-San?'. Firstly I had to tell her to skip the 'san' before I was able to ask her my question._

"_Tell me, whose bed room is that?" I asked, pointing into the bigger one._

"_Gin's bedroom," she replied me after she had taken a short look inside._

"_And in that room?" I asked, pointing at the smaller one._

"_Vodka's," she replied me honestly, blinking confused._

"_Then where are you sleeping?" I crouched down to her and looked into her eyes, making sure that she did not lie at me._

"_In Gin's bedroom," she clearly answered me, not hesitating a second. "Why?" She titled her head slightly aside like it was nothing odd about a girl who was in her puberty to share her room with a man._

_I made clearly another mental note to address Gin regarding that issue. _

At eight o'clock she finally was able to cook something, which was to my taste. I was really surprised that she pulled through, but I kept it to myself. As it was already so late, I decided to stay overnight, enjoying a warm bath.

Taking a last drag, I squeezed the remains of my cigarettes in the ashtray. I really started to wonder how Gin taught that girl. The minute I asked if I could borrow the bath, she presented me a towel and a bathrobe, telling me that the tub was already filled. Sighing one last time, I leant back. Feeling like I was observed, I looked to my left side, seeing the girl standing besides me. Taking me by surprised, I jerked to the other side, which caused that the girl shrugged backwards too.

"Sorry, Rei-Chan," I said, smiling and returning to my previous position. "But what are you doing here? I'm not done yet."

"I thought I should wash your hair and rub your back," she said, looking at the tools she was holding.

"Pardon?" I asked astonished, sweat-dropping slightly at the answer.****

"_That Gin_," I thought, having a grim expression on my face, while Rei blew my hair dry. "_I really give him a piece of my mind. Using a little girl as his personal maid…_"

"Is your hair fine that way?" My thoughts were interrupted by her voice. I smiled thankfully and nodded. "Thank you," I said while I touched my hair, noticing how soft and light they felt. Smiling to myself, I decided to stay in the apartment for a while. You could not get such a great service every day.

However, the furniture needed to be replaced immediately. Turning to the little girl, I noticed that it was also necessary to buy some clothes for her. There was no way I could let her stay in those rags. The only problem was that I could not take the girl out of the apartment. When I told her to go to the convenience store, she shook her head in shock and hid herself behind the door, saying that she was not allowed to leave the apartment. Convincing her would be quite difficult. Although Gin was not present, his authority over her was absolute. Taking his short temper in account, I already knew how he managed that. Suddenly a good idea appeared in my mind, making me smirk.

"Rei-Chan," I called for her, faking a friendly smile. "To be honest… There was something Gin has asked me to do."

"Really?" She looked at me surprised, blinking. "Gin did?"

"Yes, Gin did," I repeated, placing my elbow on the table, bringing my fingers together and rested my chin on them. "A very important favour."

* * *

It had been two months since I had Japanese grounds underneath my feet. Lighting a cigarette, I put my left hand back on the wheel and drove carefully. For the tenth time I heard Vodka yawning besides me. However, it was not his fault. The mission was very tiring, although we only needed to eliminate a single rat. Unfortunately, that rat was clever and hid itself in a foreign country, a place we were not familiar with. Although we had a small base in China, its positioned members were not enough to corner that rat and to kill him. The search was like looking for a needle in a river. That person hid itself well, but not good enough to escape me. My nose always noticed the scent of a traitor. That might be the reason why 'anokata' had sent me for that mission.

After an hour drive, we finally arrived at the apartment's garage. After parking the car, the two of us climbed up the stairs. Both of us were just exhausted and wanted to sleep. Standing in front of the door, I lifted up my hand to Vodka. Knowing what I wanted, he handed me his keys over before he yawned once again. Then I took a key and stuck it into the right lock. Suddenly I had a bad feeling and stopped.

"What's wrong, aniki?" Vodka noticed my strange behaviour and looked at the door confused before he turned his gaze back at me. "Is something wrong?" I heard in his voice that he hoped that nothing was out of the place, because he was sleepy and just wanted to go to bed.

"No, nothing is wrong." Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down. It seemed that I became paranoid because of that mission.

As I opened the door, an annoying glimmer and shine bothered our eyes, taking the sleep from us. My widen eyes stared at a very clean apartment. The hallway presented a picture, which I could not remember to have seen before or that I had even bought such a thing, coat hooks, which I could not recall having installed and some purple slippers prepared on the step, which I definitely never used before.

Vodka was shocked like me, his tiredness washed away too.

"Aniki, is it the wrong room?" His stupid question only purred more fuel into the fire. A growl escaped my mouth and I shut the door closed loudly.

"Pup, where are you!" I called for Rei, about to go up the step, but was pulled away. Looking back, I noticed that Vodka held me. I gave him one disapproving look, asking him what he was doing with my expression.

"Look, aniki, the ground is cleaned so well," Vodka tried to explain nervously. "We could just take off the shoes and use the slippers, right?"

"Why do I need to wear them in MY apartment?" I wanted to know, glaring at him deadly. However, I was not in the mood to argue with him and just took off my boots, slipping into the other shoes. "Pup!" I yelled again, looking around. "Where are you? Come out in this instant!"

Then I opened the door to the living room, blinded by the glimmer and light inside. The lamps were exchanged, a new and bigger couch, which was black and made out of leather, replaced the old one and other decorations were added – a television, a radio, a telephone, new tables, plants, vases with flowers, carpets and a shelf full of CDs. There was nothing, which could help me reminding what the room used to look like.

"Welcome home, Gin dear," an annoying voice greeted me and an equal irritating hand was waving at me, upsetting me even more. "We were waiting for you." Then the American woman sat up from the couch, on she was lying on, only wearing her black underwear clothes like she was at her own home and smirked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled, approaching her slowly and fixing her with a glare.

"Well, Korn gave me the keys so that I can visit your little girl," she told me, shrugging with her shoulders.

While we talked, Vodka looked around, trying to figure out what happened.

"You!" My eyes narrowed dangerously before I looked around again. "Pup, where you? Pup!" As I was about to turn my gaze towards Vodka, I noticed that Rei was cowering at the wall, looking up to me scared. Not caring about that, I grabbed her arm and jerked her towards me. "You! How dare you changing everything in the apartment without permission?!" Then she looked at me with pure confusion, which I could read immediately. "Well?" I asked, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"But…" Her voice trembled like her body, not veiling her fear towards me. However, some wincing was not going to satisfied me. I wanted answers. "Were they not your orders? Changing the furniture and buying all those things?"

"What?" Vodka asked, his sunglasses nearly slipping down his nose.

I was as shocked as confused like my partner, not knowing what to say. My surprise was interrupted by Vermouth, who laughed and seemed to enjoy the scene very well. Knowing what was going on, I let go off the girl's arms and walked back to that woman.

"You!" I said with threatening voice. "How dare you?"

"You should be thankful to me," Vermouth said between her laughter before she pointed at the curtains. "I even replaced those tasteless curtains for you."

In my mind I was weighting the choice of taking out my gun to kill her or to choke her. Seeming to notice my attempts, Vodka touched my shoulder, trying to calm me down, which failed completely.

"However, I heard that daddy was a bad boy," she added, looking away. "You didn't even give Rei-Chan an own bedroom."

"Why should I?" I snarled, putting a cigarette between my lips. "So that she can kill herself when I'm not looking?" Then I stopped in my action, not taking out the lighter. "And who are you calling 'daddy', you damn woman?!"

"How can you be so cruel?" Vermouth played dramatically, falling on the couch, covering her face. "Mommy is so shocked!" Then she turned to her sides, mourning like she was in great pain. "It seems to be no use after all. I'm going to take our daughter to America and have a divorce."

"What the hell you're talking about?!" I completely lost my patience, screaming at her. "She is whether your nor my daughter and you can't get a divorce. We're not even married!"

"Not even?" she repeated, putting a hand behind her ear, her good mood returning. "Do you mean you want to marry?" My puzzled look seemed to amuse her as she continued. "It's not too late yet. I'm still single." Before I could reply, she picked up some pieces of paper and showed them to me. "By the way, here are the bills. Please pay, dear." My eyes widened in disbelief, seeing how much money they just threw out of the window. "I have to say, Rei-Chan has good taste. She has chosen everything," she added, which took my last nerve.

I turned my gaze back to Rei about to grab her neck. "You!" However, Vodka restrained me from behind, pulling me back. "What you're doing, Vodka?" I tried to look over my shoulder, which was quite difficult to do in my current position. "Let go!"

"No, aniki. You're out of your mind at the moment. Calm down first," he explained, tightening his grip.

"I'm completely calm!" I lied, knowing that I was not.

"No, you're not!" he claimed, looking over to the pup then. "You go to bed now. Yes, now. And don't come out for a while!"

I tried to struggle out from his grip, but Vodka was always physical stronger than me, but that did not stop me. Vermouth had fallen back on the couch; laughing at us while the pup hurried to my bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

A loud ringing resounded in my ears. Lifting up my hand, I searched for the source of that noise. I shut down the alarm clock and stood up, taking on my sunglasses immediately. Once again I looked around my room, which had been completely newly decorated by Vermouth, including that alarm clock. Only the bed remained the same.

The previous evening was a nightmare. It took me one hour to calm aniki down. He was actually a very calm person, but once he lost his patience, he was like a hyena, killing and destroying everything in front him, tearing off the limbs of his victims. Fortunately, Vermouth was only joking about the bills and we did not need to pay a single yen back. Otherwise it would have been very bad news. We were going to move again soon, after all.

After I had been in the bathroom and changed my clothes, I headed for the kitchen, where Gin and the pup were already. Those two woke up very early. I could never understand how they managed that. Seeing the pup making breakfast, I hoped for her own sake that she made something in aniki's taste. He was very picky regarding food. The last time he had even thrown the bowl after her, although it was not that bad – only too salty. I took a seat across from aniki, who was looking through some documents.

"Vodka." I looked up when he called for me. "Where do you want to move in next? Shirogane, Aoyama, Hirou, Azabu?"

"What?" One warning glare silenced me immediately. I had asked louder than I intended to. Returning to a whisper tone, I leant forward to him. "Aniki. Those places are freaking expensive… Why should we move in there?"

"Try those." Pushing a basket full of croissants into my direction, I took and ate one like aniki ordered me. "Thos are good," I told him. "Where did you buy them?"

"I didn't buy them," aniki informed me. "The pup made those. So I want to have an apartment with a better kitchen."

My sunglasses nearly slipped down from my nose when I heard that news. Pushing them up again, I leant back in my seat.

"Are you considering buying an apartment with three bedrooms too?" I asked, which I noticed was very foolish from as aniki shot an angry glare at me, warning me.

* * *

Actually I intended to move as soon as possible. However, nothing went as planned as I was called to attend a new mission and was to return to headquarters. Taking the pup with me, Vodka and I marched through the corridors of the new base, which always moved every second month. As the furniture was already transported out of our old home, Rei had to stay at the headquarters' rooms for a while.

"Pup," I called for the girl, turning towards her. "Vodka and I are going out for another mission. You're to stay in the HQ, you hear me? Don't set a foot outside." Giving her a warning look, I saw in her eyes that she understood. She already made me furious me the previous day. She would not dare to make any more troubles, I thought. "You can stay in this room." I pointed at one of the doors with my thumb. "While you're here, you can also practise a little bit, sniping or the like." Another nod showed me that she understood. "We'll be back in the evening and pick you up. So be in your room, when we're back." With those words, I left her alone, heading out with Vodka for our new mission.

* * *

Wandering around the halls, I noticed that I had lost my way. I had been in the sniping training area after I walked around the corridors for some hours, I believed. However, because of that, I did not know how to return to my room. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice. Stopping dead in my tracks, I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. In my mind, a young man with long black hair appeared, smiling friendly at me. I did not know where I had met that person before and if it was him, but I really wanted to find him. Walking a little bit faster, I looked around and then I saw him - the man in my foggy memories, walking down the steps with his back facing me.

"Shu-Nii!" I called for him, running towards him.

* * *

I leant against the wall of the so-called headquarters of that organization, contacting my superiors. After inspecting the routine of that building carefully the last week, I knew that those areas were always unoccupied. Therefore, it was safe to contact them in that place. Still I had my eyes and ears open for the case someone came. Finishing my call, I headed towards the staircase. Suddenly I heard footsteps, hurrying into my direction. I pretended to be ignorant, only to lure the guy who had listened to my conversation in a trap and to catch him before he could share the information.

"Shu-Nii!" a female child voice called for me.

Shocked, I turned around, seeing a small girl with long black hair and red eyes looking up to me. I had never met that girl before, but she knew my real name, although only my sister called me 'Shu-Nii'. Regardless who she was, I could not leave her alone. She could ruin our plans.

"You're Shu-Nii, aren't you?" she asked, stepping forward to me. "Shu-Nii?"

Before anyone noticed us, I covered her mouth and picked her up.

"You're coming with me," I declared, hurriedly heading towards the garage, using the staircase. As long as the elevators were working, no one would use them.

Looking around, I noticed that no one was in the garage. Hurriedly, I put her into my car and locked the doors.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why do you know me?"

Innocent and surprised eyes blinked and looked at me, softening my strict expression and harsh voice. Somehow, they looked familiar, but I could not point my fingers where. I would never forget an enemy's face, but it seemed to exclude her. Or perhaps she was not an enemy at all?

"I am Rei," she replied after a while.

"I don't know a girl with such a name," I told her, using a kinder voice than before.

"That is the name Gin gave me." My eyes widened in shock. Such a little girl had a connection with such a high ranked member of the organization. "I think… We met before he gave me that name."

"Then… What was your name before you met him?" I wanted to know, trying to remain calm, which was not that difficult.

"I…" The girl lowered her head, becoming quieter. "I do not remember anymore. I thought… Shu-Nii remembered me."

I realized that she could know some information, which was useful for me - more information than Akemi and her sister could provide me. It seemed that the girl believed to know me. She somehow knew my real name too. Failing to remember her, I decided to play along. It was disgusting to use a child's innocence like that, but I had to use everything available to crush that organization, no matter what.

"I see," I replied. "Let's change place and continue talking there. Perhaps a cafeteria?"

Shocked eyes looked up to me and she backed away.

"No, I cannot!" she said alarmed. "Gin said I am not to set a single foot out the headquarters. If he comes back and learns that I am not here, he will be furious!"

"Do you know when he's coming back?" I smirked mentally when she told me he would come back in the evening. "Then it's fine as long as you're back before it's evening, right?" Innocently, she blinked again, not seeming to understand me.

Sitting in a cafeteria, I took a sip from my black coffee. Still I watched the streets from the corner of my eyes and listened to every single noise in the building. I could not afford to be seen, especially not from the organization. Somehow that girl awakened the instinct in me to protect her, although I did not know who she was. Perhaps I really had met her before? If the other FBI agents saw her and learnt that she belonged to the organization, I was sure they would arrest her and force her to spill any kind information she had. That was something I strangely did not want to happen. I was going to do that myself. However, at the moment she had not told me anything yet, still looking at the menu card. Ordinary child whom you invited would immediately order something sweet and expensive to eat. That girl was somehow different.

"Have you chosen yet?" I asked, leaning a little bit forward to her. She looked up to me, shaking her head and apologizing. "It's fine." I smiled at her friendly. "Don't you like the cakes here?" Once again she shook her head. Raising my eyebrow, I wondered what was wrong. "Should I order for you something?" That time she nodded and lowered the card. I lifted my hand and called for a waitress, ordering a cup of milk tea and a strawberry cake for her.

After a short while, the food was placed in front of her and I encouraged her to try them. With unsure eyes, she looked up to me again, which made me wonder what was wrong.

"May I really eat this cake?" she asked, which surprised me. I never met before a child who would ask such a question. It was like a stab in my chest, knowing that I was going to take advantage of her to get information, fully aware that she was going to be punished when it was found out.

"Yeah, be my guest," I replied, smiling weakly and patting her head. Thanking me first with a smile, she started to take a bite from the cake. Seeing her innocent smile and how glad she was having a single small piece of cake to eat made me feel disgusted about myself. She trusted me and I was going to smash it into pieces. I doubted that I would ever forgive myself even if it was to stop a criminal organization.

On the way back to the headquarters, I went through the small information she provided me. It seemed that Rei was like Akemi in the lowest part of the hierarchy with only limited knowledge. However, it surprised me that she had connections with high agents like Gin, Vodka and especially Vermouth. In fact she just told me what the years were like when Gin took her in, although there were some memory holes, informing me their daily routines and the missions she also took care of. Furthermore, I learnt that she had connection with Akemi too. Trying to make up what I had done to her, I told her that I dated with Akemi, whom she called 'A-Nee'. I also asked her to call me 'Dai' when other people were presented. I could not afford to lose my cover during the mission, which she agreed with immediately without questioning me why. Unfortunately, I sometimes noticed familiar faces, which I had met in the headquarters and my colleagues, having to change routes swiftly. Sometimes I even used routes, which were not meant for vehicles, but there was no other way to avoid them. Finally we arrived in the garage without being spotted. Resting my forehead on the wheel, I tried to relax a little bit.

"Shu-Nii is amazing." I was surprised to hear that and turned me gaze towards the girl, wondering why she said that. "It is so much fun to drive with Shu-Nii." Then she lowered her head, sadness clouded her eyes. "I wished I could drive like you…"

"Ho…" I narrowed my eyes amused, having quite a good idea how to spend more time with her.

* * *

Again, she had those eyes again when she met Miyano Akemi behind my back. Annoyed, I watched her closely, noticing the joy in her eyes like she was looking forward to something when she woke up. Naturally, it did not sit well with me. I did not need someone interfere with my education and making my influence on her weaker. That was intolerant. Of course, Vodka did not notice anything at all, like always.

However, I did not bother to ask her. I doubt that she would give me an answer.

* * *

Wandering around the halls, I looked around, searching for Shu-Nii. Although I found him, he told me that he had something to do and could not play with me that time. I was sad, but I hid it with my usual smile, waving him good-bye. Like Gin, I was sure that he was very busy and had have work to do. Therefore, I decided to search for the sniping training areas.

While I walked, I felt like I had seen A-Nee entering the elevator. Jerking my head to its direction, I tried to reach the elevator, but the doors closed before I could have a closer look inside. Hurriedly, I climbed the stairs upstairs, trying to figure out where she was exited. Three levels above, I heard the elevator opening its door again.

"A-Nee!" I called for her, running into the floor.

Suddenly I felt a knot in my throat and stopped in my tracks. I grabbed my neck, trying to breath, but failed. Before a black veil covered my eyes, I noticed that A-Nee was approaching me, but before I could say something I lost consciousness.

* * *

After conversing with that Moboroshi Dai, whom Onee-Chan had introduced me to, I had headed upstairs to report the current state of my research to the superiors. Suddenly I had heard a little girl and turned around. Seeing her in pain, I had hurried towards her side, asking what was wrong. However, she had lost consciousness. I had taken her to the medical room and took the freedom to examine her. My eyes had been shocked when I read the report. Drugs, which were still in the testing phase, had been used on her, causing that she had a very weak body, immune system and was very sensitive to pain. The rumours were true after all. Gin really seemed to take care of a little child.

Hearing a stirring, I looked at the girl. She finally woke and sat up.

"Are you awake now?" I asked, putting the flipchart with the reports on the table.

"A-Nee?" the girl asked, looking at me with those big puppy eyes. "No… You are not." Her eyes became sad. "I am sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Then I remembered what Onee-chan had told me before – about a little girl who called her that nickname.

"You're Rei-Chan, aren't you?" The girl looked at me surprised, not veiling that she wondered why I knew her name. I chuckled at that sweet reaction. "I knew it. Onee-chan told me about you. I'm her little sister, Miyano Shiho, but call me Sherry here. You're the only one with such big puppy eyes within the organization." Feeling ashamed a little bit, she covered her eyes with her hands, blushing slightly, which made me chuckle more.

I had a nice conversation with Rei-Chan. She was sweet and cute. I was surprised that she had not become a monster like Gin. When we parted ways again, I gave her a bottle with medicine. That should prevent those seizures to appear when she took them before she put stress and pressure on her body.

* * *

On the next mission, I took that pup with me. I had noticed that she received a strange bottle with medicine in them and ordered her to tell me who gave it to her. She simply informed me that she met Sherry when she had a seizure and she took care of her. Believing she was the person, whom Rei was meeting all the time, I put an end to my worries, which was proven to be an error.

Knowing that she suffered from memory loss, I wondered if she even remembered how she killed some of our agents. Still, I looked forward and wanted to know if she was able to stomach a real murder scene before her eyes. While I typed on the laptop, I watched her from the corner of my eyes. Her face was pale and she was trembling. She seemed to feel uncomfortable.

The mission was a failure. Somehow, the FBI, which had been hiding in Japan, got wind of it and protected the person, ambushing us. As we had no other option left, we had to retreat. However, the FBI was more persistent than I expected. They even followed us to my Porsche. While we were returning fire, the pup was already sitting inside the vehicle, waiting for us.

"The car!" I yelled to Vodka. "Drive!

Not wanting to waste any more time, I threw a smoke bomb into their view. Hurriedly, I headed to the vehicle myself. As I arrived, I noticed that the passenger seat was moved forward for the people to enter the backseat.

"_Vodka has forgotten to lift it up again after throwing the pup inside!_" Cursing mentally, I pulled the seat up and sat down. "The car key," I said exhausted.

"Yes… Thank you." A female voice answered me.

Actually expecting Vodka's voice, I looked over to the driver seat, seeing Rei sitting there instead.

"What are you doing here?!" Turning around to the backseat, I glared at my partner angrily. "And why are you in the backseats, Vodka?!"

"Didn't you say 'I drive'?" Vodka asked me stupidly, making me wonder why I had not killed him years ago for his incompetence.

"Vodka put me here," the pup added weakly. However I did not bother to listen to her.

"Anyway, move, pup," I ordered, telling her to go to the back and let me sit in the driver seat.

However, somehow she misunderstood me and put the keys into the car, suddenly starting to move the car itself. I did not know where she learnt it, but somehow she managed that. Before I was able to say 'What the hell?', she suddenly speeded up and drove off like a mad man was sitting in front of the wheel. Both, Vodka and me, were literally thrown back and forth, wondering who taught her driving like that. Honestly, who taught a little girl who was just eleven years old driving at all?

Suddenly the car's speed was reduced to an usual ordinary tempo. Believing she finally was able to control the vehicle better, I lowered the window glass of my side to shoot down the tires of the FBI cars, which were hunting us down. However, I noticed that the car became slower and slower. So I looked in front of us, noticing that the traffic light became red.

"How can you obey the traffic laws in a time like this?!" I shouted. "Hurry and speed up!"

Obeying me immediately, she returned to her previous speed and drove off. In order not to fall down somewhere, I held myself in place despite having the car belt around me. Then I noticed that another car from the FBI was heading towards us. We were surrounded and there was no way to flee to the left or right side.

"What we're going to do, aniki?" Vodka asked me alarmed.

Before, I could reply, the car suddenly braked. I looked over to the pup, wanting to yell or ask her what she was doing. However, she reacted before I said something, and speeded backwards. The car behind us panicked and tried to avoid us, turning around. Then the pup turned the car around and used traffic free environment to go over the next street. The driver of the FBI car, which was behind us, seemed to have lost control over his vehicle and crashed into the car, which was in front of us. Vodka and I looked behind us in disbelief.

* * *

Kicking the door open with my foot, I entered the garage, cursing underneath my breath. Korn was right behind me, following me to my Viper. That Vermouth annoyed me non stop, making my blood boil. If she was not 'anokata's' favourite, then I would have killed her. Noises, which I suspected was produced by tires when they turned around a corner or suddenly slowed down, became audible. In a matter of seconds, a car appeared in my view and I widened my eyes. Korn reacted faster than me, grabbing my arm to pull me backwards to the entrance. However, the car turned around in time and parked into a free place. Even if I had not moved aside, the car would have not hit me.

After I recovered from the shock, I looked at the car. It was a black Porsche 356A and there was only one guy in our organization, driving such a car. Hurrying to the driver seat, I knocked at the window glass with my fist.

"Gin, what were you thinking you were doing?!" I wanted to know. "Were you trying to kill me?!" The door of the passenger seat opened and Gin literally fell outside. Knowing that Vodka was a safe driver, what Gin was in fact too, made me wonder who had driven that car. "Wait… If you're over there… Who's driving?" Then I looked into the window, seeing that little runt in front of the wheel. "What you're doing there?!" I yelled, my old grudge towards her rushing back when she stole my favourite practise place away from me for months.

"What's wrong?" I turned around, seeing Vermouth approaching us.

I growled at her, but she did not notice that as she was too busy looking at the tracks on the ground, which was produced by the car. Without saying a word towards us, Gin stood up and went to the car area, where the motor was located. Vodka pulled the passenger seat forward and exited the car. Hurriedly, he got the gal out of the car and approached Vermouth.

"Vermouth-San," he whispered in alarm and panic. "Please take the girl and leave this place." He lifted up the girl in front of her.

"What have you done, sweetheart?" Vermouth simply asked, looking at the girl confused.

"PUP!"

Vodka and that girl winced at Gin's voice, slowly turning behind them. Vermouth, Korn and I looked at the same direction, looking at a very upset Gin, who had his arms crossed and tried to calm down. Vodka put the runt back on the ground and pushed her forward towards Gin. The little girl slowly walked forward and stood in front of her master with lowered head. I smirked mentally, waiting for the show to begin.

"Well, who taught you driving?" he asked, tapping with his foot impatiently and looking down at her.

"Dai…" The girl still had her head lowered, not daring to look up.

"Dai? Who is that Dai?" Gin's voice became louder and then he grabbed the collar of her dress, lifting her up. "You met someone behind my back again, didn't you?!" He even started to shake the girl in his grip, glaring at her like he was burying daggers in her body with his look. "You just met some guy without my permission?!"

"Some other guy than me?" Vermouth added amused, only pouring more fuel into the fire, chuckling.

"Now, now," Vodka interfered, trying to calm down his partner. "Aniki, forgive that little pup. I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing. The damages of the car are surely repairable. So, don't be like that. Next morning, we just go to the-"

"There is none." Vodka looked at Gin confused, not knowing what he meant. "I said there is none! There is nothing which needs to be repaired." Behind his sunglasses, Vodka widened his eyes in disbelief. "That pup drove around like a madman, but there's no a single scratch on the car! The one who taught her driving can't be just some ordinary guy. And I want to know who it was!" Gin turned his gaze back to the brat. "You better pray that it was none of our enemies!"

* * *

Once again, Vodka played the child protection service agent and stopped me from disciplining the pup. After arriving to the bar, I kicked her out and told her to buy a new pack of cigarettes for me at the headquarter shop. Taking a seat, I ordered for strong liquor and put my last cigarette between my teeth.

"By the way, Gin." Vermouth's annoying voice resounded in my ears. Unwillingly, I looked over to her from the corner of my eyes, listening to her words. Sometimes I wondered why that woman always needed to be stuck on me. I even had rather that noisy Chianti and the quiet Korn as company than her. However, I knew from the beginning, that the two of them would not come with us to the bar. They despised Vermouth. "Where's your hat?"

I growled angrily, looking away. As my drink arrived, I put my cigarette on the ashtray and finished the liquor in one go.

"Lost it during the drive." The chuckle from that woman did not escape my keen ears, making me growl once again.

"You should start drinking softer drinks, Gin." A new voice appeared and I turned around. A smirk appeared on my lips and I greeted the new person with a nod.

"Well, well, well," I purred, amused. "I didn't expect to see you, Sherry."

The young scientist cleared her throat and took a seat besides me. Although she tried to hide it, I could literally smell her fear.

"Anyway, I was searching for you," she said after a while.

"You were?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What an honour… And? What can I do for you?" Raising my drink, I took a slip from it.

"I'd like to introduce someone to the organization. He'd like to join." I listened carefully to her, knowing that she was choosing her words wisely. "His name is Moboroshi. Moboroshi Dai." My eyes widened in shock and I choked on my drink. Vodka leant towards me, asking me if I was fine. "What? You already know him?"

"They've never met before, but they're already the best friends," my partner replied in my place.

My eyes were already glowing in anger and I did not mind to threat Sherry with that look.

"For the rest of the day, I don't want to hear or have anything to do with a guy called 'Dai', you hear me?!"

"The man with the long silver hair over there is Gin, Dai."

Slowly I turned to the door, seeing that stupid little pup, holding hands with a Japanese man with long black hair who wore a knit cap. Vermouth started to laugh again over my misfortunate. Sensing my anger, Rei hid herself behind that 'Dai', trying to stay out of my viewing range. The man strangely remained completely calm and looked at me.

After a while, he approached me, offering me a pack of the cigarette brand I always smoked.

"I met Rei-Chan in front of the counter, trying to get a pack of cigarette for free," he said, chuckling slightly. "I think she tried to get it for you. Next time you send her shopping, please give her some money too." He only started a conversation with me and I already could not stand him. "May I speak with you in private?"

* * *

After he had come back from his conversation with that strange 'Moboroshi Dai', we headed back to our new home, which was quite bigger than the usual apartments we rented. Immediately, Gin sent the pup to bed and the two of us remained in the living room.

"Who was that Aniki?" My curiosity took the better of me and I started to bomber aniki with my questions.

"Just a street dog, which wants to join," he told me annoyed. Through his voice I noticed that he did not like to talk about that topic and kept the story short. "I told him to proof himself first before he can become a real member. Afterwards, he may come and meet me again." I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Anyway, I want you and the pup to go to the town."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Search a car for the pup." Aniki took a long drag from his cigarette before he breathed out the smoke into the room. "With those driving abilities, it doesn't matter how useless her body is." A smirk plastered his face again. "I'll have her become a racer dog, which outruns any other around her."

Like I was ordered, I took the pup out for a walk and searched a car for her. On aniki's instruction, it had to be a black car and not that expensive. Therefore, I thought it was the best to buy a second-hand car. The day was nearly reaching its end, but Rei seemed not to like any car we met yet. Losing my patience I decided to talk with her.

"Rei, what kind of car are you searching anyway?"

* * *

Opening the next door, I looked through, inspecting the furniture. Behind me, Gin was sitting on the couch, typing something on his laptop.

"What you're doing here anyway?" He wanted to know, sounding very annoyed, which added more amusement to my mood.

"Nothing," I replied, closing the door again. "Your beloved wife is only inspecting the new home of our daughter."

"She's not your daughter," he growled, slowly losing his patience. "And you're not my wife."

"Temper, temper, Gin," Vermouth said. "One day your temper is going to kill you."

Our conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. It was his mobile phone. Picking up, he answered. "Yes. Vodka? What's wrong?" Then it was silent and I decided to look into the other rooms, but my action was stop by a shouting voice. "You fool! How are you going to find another Porsche 356A in the heart of Tokyo?!"

Not able to believe what I was hearing, I broke out in laughter. Faintly I heard that Gin told me not to laugh, but I did not care anymore. That girl was just too cute.

* * *

The pup had lowered her head once again, but sometime peeked to look up to me. I had my arms crossed, one of my fingers tapping on the elbow. Even my long silver bangs did not hide my deadly eyes.

"I'm too shocked that I don't know what to say," I broke the silence. "What am I going to do with you, little princess who wants to drive a Porsche?"

Behind me, I heard that Vermouth tried to suppress another chuckle. I look over my shoulder towards the couch, where Vermouth and Vodka were sitting. Vermouth apologized curtly, clearing her throat. I really wondered why I had allowed that woman inside.

"I've got my Porsche from Germany," I continued, turning my gaze back to the pup. "There's no way you'll find one in Japan. So give it up."

"Come on, Gin dear," Vermouth interrupted me once again. "If she wants one, then let's go to Germany and find one for her."

"Why do I have to do that for a little gal?" I wanted to know, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to waste so much money for her."

"She's just like you. Don't you feel a little proud about her?" she continued, walking around me with her hands holding each other behind her back. "I happen to have a shooting in Germany. I don't mind to bring her along." I looked at her sceptically, having a feeling that she was plotting something again. "I'll get permission from our boss. I'm sure he won't mind." Then she looked directly into my face. "What do you say?"

* * *

Even without his permission, I would have somehow dragged the girl out from his grip and took her to Germany. Fortunately, he agreed, probably knowing what I was going to do if he acted otherwise. Smiling to myself, I was playing with the credit card, I stole from him. I was surprised that he had three to five of them, wondering why he needed so many. For the case, he closed that account; I had taken notes of his other credit cards' numbers.

Before we went overboard to the airport, I bought some new clothes for the little girl. There was no way I could let her run around with such poor upbringing. In the airport, I noticed that Rei became air sick immediately. Gin warned me about her weak body. It seemed that he was not joking about it. However, I was sure that she was going to enjoy her stay.

Arriving to Germany, I had firstly work to do. Well educated what I had not expected less from Gin's teaching, Rei sat quietly at one corner and watched her surroundings. Afterwards, we went to town, searching for a Porsche.

"I'm afraid we won't find the Porsche you want, honey," I said as it was getting late. "Perhaps you want another car?"

She nodded weakly, a slight hint of sadness was in her eyes. Then she raised her head and suddenly she had a bright glimpse in her eyes.

"Vermouth, over there." She pointed her finger at a shop's window. Following her eyes and finger, I looked to the same direction, offering her to have a closer view. It was a Lotus Evora*****. I let out a whistle, seeing that car. However, as we came closer, her happy face disappeared again. "I cannot have it too. It is too expensive… Gin said I should not buy anything over 50 000 when I cannot find the Porsche."

I thought a while, before I had a good idea, smirking mentally.

"Listen, sweetheart," I said, getting her attention immediately. "There is something you need to know."

* * *

I finished my next glass in one go again. I could not believe it what that little brat was doing when I was not within her range. I explicating told her not to buy a car over 50 000 Euro and what had she done? She bought a vehicle, which was over 63 000 Euros. After reading the mail Vermouth had sent me, I nearly choked on my cigarette. If Vodka had not calmed me down, then I surely would have thrown my laptop out of the window. I hated to admit it, but it seemed that Vermouth was right. I really needed to control my temper and to become calmer, although I would never say it in her face.

My partner remained silent, sitting besides me and letting me have my drink. In fact, we were waiting for Sherry. She was supposed to come and reported to me about the current state of her research, which I was going to report back to anokata. After some minutes, she appeared and took a seat besides me.

"Are you alright?" she asked, believing I was drunk.

One look had satisfied and convinced her that I was not. Then she gave me a disc, which I put into my laptop. While we were discussing and looking into the files, I received the message that I had a new mail in my box.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Sherry wanted to know. "I'm not in a hurry. So, just go ahead and read your mail."

Vodka was swallowing nervously besides me, but did not dare to utter one word. As I was not moving, Sherry lifted her hand and pressed her finger on the touchpad, moving the mouse cursor, to open the mail. Before I was able to stop her, the mail was opened.

_Hello, Gin dear,_

_Sorry, but I have to return for America for a while. I'm going to take our daughter with me. Don't feel too lonely. We'll come back soon._

_Vermouth_

_XXX_

_P.S.: We went out shopping a little bit. The bills are included in the mail. Thank you for paying, daddy. _

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the sum.

"Are you perhaps in debts, Gin?" Sherry added unnecessary.

Not able to remain calm, I broke the whiskey glass, which I had in my hands. The glass shards shattered on the table and the liquid dispersed itself in my hand, flowed down my wrist before it dropped on the ground. Immediately, Vodka took out a tissue and wiped my hand clean.

"Well, I'll take my leave now," Sherry simply added and stood up, turning to leave. "By the way." She turned around before she left through the door. "While she's in America, please tell her to buy me a Vivienne bag this size." Then she showed a size of about 30cm with her hands. "Thank you. Now, see you."

Hurriedly, I grabbed Vodka's glass and threw it after her, but unfortunately I only hit the door. Vodka looked at me shocked.

"Women!" I cursed.

* * *

_Notes:_

*In Japan, there is a step, which divided the living quarters from the entrance. In other words, the residential area is one layer higher than the area around the door. In front of that step, you have to take off your shoes and enter the living quarters with slippers.

**You address strangers with 'onee-san (sister)', 'onii-san (brother)', 'oba-san (aunt)', 'oji-san (uncle)', 'obaa-san (grandmother)' or 'ojii-san (grandfather)', depending how old they are or which gender they belong to. Vermouth actually should be could 'oba-san' with her age, but women rather not be called like that because it sounds like they are old.

***Convenience stores are open 24 hours per day in Japan. They sell from cigarettes, video games to food; mainly goods for the daily use.

****In Japan, people usually take a shower first, soaping their body and wash their hair. Afterwards, they enjoy a warm bath. It is forbidden to wash themselves with soap in the bathtub in Japan. This added more confusion to Vermouth as Rei offered to do that for her.

*****The Lotus Evora is a series of the Lotus cars. I know it was released 2009 and the Anime series' setting is in the 20th century. However, I like that car very much and therefore I could not refrain from using that one in my story.


	6. Chapter 05: Tricked

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings. Also, several facts of the series have been changed to suit the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

Canon Characters involved: Akai Shuuichi, Chainti, Gin, Korn, Vermouth, Vodka

* * *

**Chapter 05: Tricked**

Spring was getting near. It had been a while since I was in Japan. First we travelled to Germany, then to Los Angeles, Swiss, France and Australia. It was quite a long journey for me. During the time I had seen and learned a lot. Furthermore, I received a lot of presents. I really wondered why I needed so many clothes, shoes and the like. However, I was not going to complain. According to Vermouth, they were Gin's instructions.

"Sweetheart." Turning my gaze away from the window of the airport, which was sending us home, I looked at the platinum blond hair woman. "We're landing soon. So, please raise the window shade."

I nodded in understanding and did what I was told to do. Then I leant back in my seat and put on the security belt.

Although my car was already bought, I was not allowed to drive it yet. Instead, Vermouth drove me to a base of our organization. In France I bought something for Gin and Vodka, hoping they would like them. As I wanted to give those to them immediately after seeing them again, I asked Vermouth if I could hold them during the drive. At the moment those presents were kept in a box, which I had put on my lap, holding them so that they did not fall on the ground. During the drive, Vermouth summed to herself amused. I wondered why she was in such good mood. Somehow I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

The boots Vermouth bought for me in America produced an echoed noise in the halls of the base. Gin was supposed to be in the bar, waiting for our return. Arriving to the door, Vermouth let go off my hand and opened the door.

"Gin dear, we're home," she announced cheerfully.

I looked inside, seeing Gin sitting at a table and nearly choking in his drink. The bar was nearly empty. Only Gin, Vodka and the barkeeper were present.

That bad feeling I had seemed to prove itself as the cold blooded killer turned towards our direction, glaring at us deadly. Knowing that he wanted to talk to me, I approached him slowly, wondering if I had done something wrong again. Without a greeting word, he simply lifted up his hand and slapped me with immense force that I fell on the ground. Confused, I looked up to him, but after seeing his angry glare, I lowered my head again. That time Vodka did not seem want to help me. Therefore, I had to have done something very wrong. Then he grabbed my arm and lifted me up.

"You better have a good explanation for what you've done," he growled, barely veiling his anger and controlling himself. "First I want to hear why you've bought that expensive car."

"Expensive?" I blinked confused. "It was only 63 000 Euro…"

"I see. Only 63 000 Euro?" His grip around my wrist became tighter, inflicting me pain. I winced slightly at the treatment. "And what did I tell you?" Pure anger was visible in his cold eyes. "I said not to buy a car over 50 000, didn't I?"

Finishing his sentence, he threw me over the nearby table. I came in contact with the chairs and fell on the ground.

"But that's in Euro… I thought in Yen it was only-" However, I was interrupted again by Gin, who stepped on my back.

"In Yen?" he asked with disgust. "In Yen it would be about 7 000 000, you damn brat!"

"Wasn't 1 Yen 110 Euro?" I asked, alarmed, confusion written on my face.

"That's the other way round you idiot!" he yelled at me, grabbing the collar of my coat and raised me again. "Who told you such-" Then he stopped, his eyes widening briefly, before he turned to Vermouth slowly.

The woman was enjoying a cigarette, smiling amused, which even made me wonder why she was in such good mood. Accepting Gin's glare, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you for lending it to me." Then she took out a credit card and gave it to Gin. "However, if you give me something, you shouldn't freeze the account. How should I use it?" A playful smirk was dancing on her lips.

Letting go off me, he snapped the card out from her grip, fixing her with a deadly look.

"Vodka, take the pup and go home ahead of me," Gin simply said, seeming to have calmed down. "I'm coming after you later."

His partner simply nodded in understanding and took my wrist, dragging me outside.

"Rei, tell me." I looked up too Vodka, wondering if I said something wrong. "That 1 Yen were 110 Euro… Did Vermouth tell you that?" Once again I lowered my head, nodding weakly. "I see."

I was shocked when Vodka told me the true currency exchange value. In order not to repeat the same mistake, I was to learn the current currencies. After learning the truth, I did not know if I should hate Vermouth or not. She had tricked me after all. However, I had not such emotions. I could not hate her.

After a while, Gin came to the apartment too, carrying some of the shopping bags from my journey, unwillingly. Hearing how he let them fall on the ground made me wince. Vodka stood up and walked over to him, trying to calm him down. However, Gin silenced him, lifting his hand, claiming that he was not angry. Then he walked over to me, making a head movement, which indicated me to stand up. I obeyed and did what I was ordered to do, lowering my head. As he removed his hand from his coat pocket, I closed me eyes tightly and waited for the impact. However, I only heard the flipping noise of a lighter. Opening my eyes and looking up, I noticed that he simply lit a new cigarette.

"From now on, keep away from that woman," he said. "I'll have you work back all that money. So, prepare yourself." Finally he looked at me with his usual calm and cold eyes. "Go to sleep now. You'll start working tomorrow."

Honestly, I wanted to give him the presents, which I had put on the table, but I was afraid that it was the wrong timing. Therefore, I simply nodded and retreated to Gin's room.

In the following day, I somehow overslept, which was quite rare for me. Even in the future, it did not happen that often. It might be because of the different time zones. I was shaken awake by Gin, who strangely was very patient with me. It seemed that the anger he pilled up was released the previous day and he had none left at the moment.

"Do you intend to sleep the whole day?" he asked me, unpleased. "Change your clothes and let's leave."

I nodded and sat up, wiping the sleep out from my eyes. After I had changed my clothes, I walked out the room and headed to the hallway, but stopped, my eyes widening. Gin and Vodka were wearing the hats I had brought them in Paris. Noticing my presence, Gin looked over to me.

"What you're waiting for?" he asked. "Hurry and grab your shoes. We're leaving."

A smile appeared on my lips and I blushed slightly because of shame, nodding. Both, Gin and Vodka, looked at each other puzzled, wondering what was wrong with me.

* * *

Although I expected to be forced, working day in and out, it was not as bad as I expected. In fact, it was like always. My missions were simple and not that risky yet. Gin told me that the windows of my cars needed to be changed, because it would be troublesome if the police saw that a little girl like me driving a car.

While I had the chance, I tried to use that 'mobile phone' Vermouth had brought for me too. After inserting a new 'SIM-card' or what Gin called it, I tried to mail something. However, it only gave me a headache. Therefore, I gave it up. The next time I saw Shuu-Nii, I had asked him if he knew how to use that device. However, he had simply laughed at me. As he had been too busy and had had not too much free time on his hand, he had hurriedly taught me how to call someone or how to hang up. He also had given me his, A-Nee's and Sherry's phone number. Afterwards, he had had to leave.

One day, in the evening, when I already had completed my mission, I prepared dinner once again. Unexpectedly, Gin and Vodka came home early, bringing two other people with him. It was Chianti and Korn. After seeing me, the woman started to curse and I hid myself behind the wall, wondering if I had done something to her that she hated me. The man with the goggles remained quiet and said nothing. In fact, he did not even look at me.

"Pup, skip dinner," Gin told me, taking a seat on the couch, "and come here."

"What?!" Chianti exclaimed, hitting the table with her fist. "Don't tell me this runt is joining our mission!"

"Calm down, Chianti," he simply replied, lighting a new cigarette. "It's only to see if she's worthy to join our organization or not."

"Then Korn and I are just for decoration or what?!" she continued to complain, not seeming to want to back down.

"I… Want to shoot." It was the first time in the whole evening I heard him talking. It seemed that he was the complete opposite of his partner.

It seemed that Gin was not good in handling people as he left it to Vodka again to persuade them. I simply remained silent and walked over to Gin, staying behind him, but close enough that I could hear the conversation. Looking at the silver haired man, I have noticed that he did not lose his temper so easily like he used to. He seemed to be much calmer.

"The big fish might go to that pup, but there are still the bodyguards and the driver you have to kill," Vodka added. "So, there's still enough for you two to shoot."

Still unsatisfied, Chianti admitted though, saying that she would live through it. Honestly, I would let those two shoot as I did not want to kill someone. However, it seemed that I had no right to say anything. The rest of the night were used to discuss the routes we were going to use and the synopsis how we were going to dispose of that man. Afterwards, Chianti and Korn left the apartment and we headed to our rooms. Before I went to sleep, I combed Gin's hair again. I was always surprised that a cold blooded murder like him could have such silk-like, soft hair.

"Nervous, pup?" I looked up surprised by his unexpected question. "Don't mess it up." Swallowing nervously, I could hear the threat in his warning. "If you disappoint me… You know what will happen, right?" With those words, I was sent to bed. Instead of calming me down, they kept me awake the whole night. I felt horrible.

The whole morning I did say nothing. I was glad that I could finally drive in my Lotus, having a little bit distance from Gin and Vodka. Still, I had that horrible feeling in my stomach. We arrived at an abandoned warehouse, where a Viper was already parked.

"You're slow!" Chianti complained, resting her hands on her hips and leaning slightly forward. "We were waiting already for five minutes!*"

"Sorry," Vodka apologized. "The traffic didn't want to play in our favour." Then he turned towards me, but I looked away. "What's wrong?" He chuckled at my reaction and expression. "I thought you're going to speed up and hurry to the meeting point before us, but you were driving behind us quietly and slowly. Don't tell me you're feeling unwell."

"Stop saying such boring things," Gin snapped, stomping the remains of his cigarette with his boot. "The plan for today..." That time, Gin glared at me. His cold and heartless eyes inflicted me fear like they always did. "Say it."

I heard Chianti giggling behind Gin, amused about the scene, and wanting to see if I remembered everything.

"The.. the target… It is going to pass a certain tunnel." I swallowed nervously, taking one step back, feeling uncomfortable with everyone looking at me. "Arriving there, Chianti and Korn…" I looked at them briefly when I mentioned their codenames. "… who were driving in front of him will snipe at his tires. After they have exited, I am to shoot the target while they are taking care of the bodyguards and the driver."

With a nod, Gin signalled me that my answer was correct. Sighing in relief, I lowered my head and relaxed my shoulders. Then we were going back to our cars. Suddenly the door of the Lotus' passenger seat was opened and Vodka came inside, pointing a gun at me. My eyes widened in shock and I backed away slightly.

"Don't worry," he said, chuckling. "I'm not going to shoot you." Then he took a seat and closed the door. "Not yet, at least." After he put on the belt, he looked over to me. "Depending on your performance today, I'll shoot you or not."

I knew what he meant. If I were to fail in my mission, I was going to die. Trying to calm down and ignore the gun pointed at me, I drove off like ordered.

During the drive, none of us talked with each other. I knew that Vodka was usually a blabbermouth, but he was strangely quiet at the moment. Perhaps it was because I was not his 'aniki' and he had nothing to talk with me.

"Yes, got it," he suddenly said. With a surprised look, I turned my gaze briefly to him and then back to the street. "Hey, will you response?"

"Huh?" I simply asked, not knowing what he meant.

"You should reply to aniki," he told me.

I blinked my eyes confused and looked around. Then I turned my gaze to him.

"Gin is not here," I informed him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Idiot! Keep your eyes on the street!" he exclaimed alarmed.

However, I was holding the car perfectly on the street even without looking. However, in order to calm him down, I did what I was ordered and turned my gaze back to the street. After he had calmed down, I heard him sighing in defeat and lifted up something. It was a tool, which was placed in my car. As I did not know what it was, I did not touch it though.

"Pull over to the side-strip," he ordered me. I did like I was told to and stopped the car. "Now take those headphones on. Aniki's talking with us through that."

"So, Gin's voice is coming from those tools," I said surprised and took the headphones. "The organization really has some strange magical items."

* * *

"Is that girl really going to be alright?" Chianti wanted to know, tightening her grip on the wheel. "With our mission?"

"I'm… worried," Korn replied.

"Vodka," Gin said through the headphones, sighing and sounding tiredly. "Take good care of that pup."

"Yes, aniki." was Vodka's answer, sweat-dropping.

* * *

In order not to attract any attention, I was to obey the traffic laws that time. Still I managed to pass several cars, enough to catch up with the target's car. However, I could not see Chianti's Viper or Gin's Porsche, which confused me. According to the plan, they were supposed to be in front of us. Suddenly I heard Gin's voice through the devices.

"Vodka, pup, there's a problem," he said with annoyance. "Chianti drove too fast and was caught by the police. The two of you have to take care of the target yourself."

"What?!" Vodka exclaimed shocked, lowering the gun a little bit.

"You heard me. I cut the connection now," Gin replied simply. "Don't disappoint me." With those words, he hung up.

"Great," Vodka cursed underneath his breath, taking off the headphones. "You heard him. You have to do it yourself. Figure out something. You have thirty minutes left until we reach the tunnel."

The clicking sound of the activating and deactivating the security from Vodka's gun reminded me of my current situation. I was to fulfil that mission on my own and if I failed I was to die. Swallowing nervously, I drove slowly behind the target's car. The tunnel was already in viewing range. Then I noticed that the street was split into two routes – one into the tunnel and one to another street. Counting two together, I knew what I was going to do.

Without warning or telling Vodka, I switched the routes, leaving the street our target's car was.

"What you're doing?" Vodka yelled alarmed and pressed his gun against my head. "You're running away?!"

"Please take care of the wheel," I simply replied, lowering the car's window.

"What? Vodka asked confused.

Noticing that our car was drifting on its own, he hurriedly grabbed the wheel, keeping us on the street. Then I took out the rifle and stuck the end of it a little bit out the car. As all the other cars were heading for the tunnel, we were the only one on that route and no one saw us. I waited until the car was some seconds away from entering the tunnel. As the target reached that point and shot, driving a bullet into its engine and causing that it exploded the minutes when half of the car was already in the tunnel. The explosion caused a fire and panic. Lifting the window again, I put the rifle on the backseat and took over the wheel again.

"Thank you," I simple said to Vodka for taking care of the car, not noticing his shocked expression.

Regaining his composure, Vodka put his gun back into his chest pocket, pulled out his mobile phone and contacted Gin.

"Aniki, it's me," he said. "She did it. Where should we head to now?" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, but remained quiet. He was quiet for a while before he explained what I had done and what had happened. Then he said nothing for a while. I assumed that Gin was talking and he was just listening to the guidelines. "Alright. Got it. We're heading there now." Then he hung up and put the mobile phone away. "The headquarter," he simply informed me and leant back.

Nodding in understanding, I switched the street again and drove to the base.

Arriving, we searched for Gin's Porsche. After I had found it, I parked beside his car. Strangely, Gin, Chianti and Korn were outside of their cars, seeming to wait for something. As I was about to exit the car, I was scolded at immediately.

"Where the hell were you?!" Chianti yelled angrily. "First you have a problem with the car, we need to cancel the mission and then you're taking an eternity to come here?!" Then she looked at my Lotus. "And what's that? The car seems to be completely fine to me!"

There was nothing what I could say. I just blinked confused, not knowing what was going on. Vodka had the same expression like me.

"What you're talking about?" Vodka wanted to know. "I thought you got into trouble with the police and we had to take care of the rest."

"What?" Chianti raised one eyebrow, looking at him with disbelief. "I'm not an amateur, you know?"

"Both of them were lies," Gin interrupted us, earning our attention with that. "I wanted to see how the pup would react in such a situation."

"Then what?" Chianti exclaimed furiously. "Then the two of us weren't needed in the first place?!" After saying that, she shot me an angry glare. Stepping backwards, I wondered why she was so angry at me. It was not my fault, after all.

"I'm… not glad," Korn added, still in his calm voice.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Gin handed that to them.

"It's a list of traitors, which need to be taken care of," Gin simply replied, not looking at them. "You can run riot with them if you want to."

An evil smile appeared on Chianti's face. "Okay." She took the piece of paper and went into her Viper.

Korn followed suit and then the two of them drove off.

"Vodka and I are going to report 'anokata' the result," Gin informed me, turning to his Porsche. "Go back ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," I replied, nodding and returned to my car, driving home.

* * *

Actually, I had done nothing. Still I was exhausted. More tired than I usually was, I felt I had not slept for years, although I only drove the car and… and pulled the trigger – the trigger of a gun.

Lying on the couch, I tried to rest a little bit. However, I had the feeling that it became worse. My mind did not want to leave me in peace. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see the scene before me. How I shot that car. Realizing that I was not going to fall asleep, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly I saw blood on my hand and I panicked. In the next second, it was gone again. Unable to calm down, I hurried to the bathroom, washing my hands. While I did that, I could swear I could see how the water turned red. However, in the next moment it was transparent again. Panic rose in me and I even started to rub harder. Still, there was the feeling in me that the blood I imagined was stuck on my hands, not going to come off, no matter how much I tried.

After some hours, I lied down on the couch again, breathing heavily. I felt ill and had an awful feeling in my stomach. Pulling my legs up, I hugged my knees and buried my face in them.

A cold and harsh voice echoed in my ears, followed by the feeling that I was shaken. Opening my eyes, I looked directly into Vodka's face. It seemed that I have fallen asleep.

"What you're doing here, sleeping on the couch?" Vodka asked, confused.

"I am sorry," I replied, sitting up. "I have fallen asleep without noticing it."

"Fallen asleep? When?" Vodka wanted to know. "It's already past midnight."

Blinking confused, I looked at the wall clock, noticing that he was right.

"Pup, come over here," Gin interrupted our conversation, ordering me in his usual cold voice.

"Yes, sir," I replied, standing up and walking over to him with my head lowered.

Feeling his cold eyes on me, I felt how he looked up and down at me. Then he gestured to his right side, indicating me to sit down besides him. Obeying, I took the seat, but looked at my hands, which I had put on my knees.

"I've reported to anokata. He was very pleased about the result," he told me, lighting a cigarette and dragging at it briefly, "and deems you worthy." He blew out the smoke, leaning back on the couch. His eyes were turned towards to me again. Suddenly he grabbed my jaw and pulled my head up, so that I looked directly into his eyes. "Congratulation, pup. It's decided that you join our organization officially." His lips curled into a cruel and satisfied smirk. "Your codename is 'Jenever'. From now on, you're going to be quite busy. I have high expectations for you. Don't fail me." Then he let go off me again and pushed me slightly backwards.

Vodka chuckled slightly, lighting a cigarette for himself. "Shouldn't we clink glasses in such moments?"

"Idiot," Gin simply replied, throwing the rest of the cigarette into the ashtray. "She's still underage. Furthermore, it's not good for her body to drink alcohol."

"Then how about a small present?" Vodka suggested, looking up to his partner.

"She already has enough presents," Gin snarled, glaring at him. "The present from her little world travel."

Swallowing nervously, Vodka fell silent and simply nodded in understanding.

"Let's head to bed." Gin stood up and headed for his bedroom. "Pup, you too. Your new work starts tomorrow, after all."

"Yes, sir," I replied and stood up. "Good night, Vodka." Afterwards, I followed Gin inside.

Like always, I combed his hair before I went to sleep. The usual silence was around us before Gin interrupted it.

"What happened to your hands?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" It was not like I did it on purpose. I knew that he hated not to be answered, but I was just too surprised that I did not know how to reply.

Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me forward, taking a better look at my hand.

"I'm asking where you got those bruises," he repeated himself unpleased. "From now on, those hands aren't yours anymore. So take better care of it."

For a brief moment, I thought, no, I hoped, that he was worried about me. However, I was proven wrong. Those hands had become tools for the organization – only a device to kill their enemies. It was not me he was worried about.

Then I felt a cold, cooling object in my hand. After Gin let go off my wrist, I looked at the item, noticing that it was a gun.

"Beretta 92," he informed me without turning back to look at me. "Your promotion present."

Tracing the body of the weapon, I felt the cold black metal against my bruised skin, which comforted me a little bit.

"Thank you very much, Gin," I replied, checking if the security was activated.

"Go to sleep now," he simply ordered.

I obeyed and wished him good night before I lay down on my side of the bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

Blackmailing… Sniping… Transfer… Spying… Undercover operations…

Promotions always bore responsibility. One error always meant at least one death. However, one of them had cost my life. If I made an error and was spotted, the eye witness was to be killed. That awful feeling in the stomach – to be the one at fault for the death of someone – it was disgusting, something I liked to avoid. Killing and death was everyday in the organization. However, even if it was only one life, I would like to leave them alive.

I needed to be careful and pretended to be cold. It was not only to protect my own heart, but also the people around me. If you seemed dangerous, everyone would avoid you out of instinct. That was something Shuu-Nii had taught me. Also A-Nee and Sherry learned from my promotion through him. Both of them were worried and disagreed that someone frail like me joined the organization. They never said that, but I could hear their disapproval in their voices.

Nowadays, I rarely saw Gin and Vodka at all. Although my missions were more dangerous, I also had more free time. It seemed that I was not 'trusted' enough to be given too many important missions. However, I did not mind. I was able to call A-Nee, Sherry and Shuu-Nii, conversing with them more often, although I rarely saw them. I met Shuu-Nii sometimes in the headquarters briefly, Sherry for a short time when I picked up my medicine and A-Nee – I never saw her again, only heard her voice.

* * *

The day before, I had to send my Lotus to one of the organization's workshops. Gin told me that I had to do it once in a year, because it had to be ensured that they worked properly so that they would not cause any problems during the missions. Therefore, I had to go by foot for some days. As I had to escape after sniping someone and needed my car, which was in the workshop currently, I had been given some 'vacation'.

Walking around the city, I looked into the window of the shops. After living with Gin so long, I realized that he had a liking for French cuisine. As it was nearly summer, I decided to prepare some salad and fruit dishes, stew with mushroom and some freshly pressed orange juice. As I was unable to 'work', he was in very bad mood I thought. Therefore, I decided to walk around the city, buying some fresh ingredients in the hope that his mood would improve.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around immediately, wondering who it was. Thinking it was the police, I already put my hand into my pockets to get out my porch, in which I had hidden a knife. However, that person seemed to notice my action and grabbed my wrist.

"Rei?" a deep, but friendly male voice called out for me. "What's wrong?"

Blinking my eyes, I noticed that it was Shu-Nii.

"Dai," I said after remembering that we were in the public. As promised, I would not call him 'Shu-Nii'. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask," Dai told me, looking at me confused too.

After greeting each other properly, we went over to a cafeteria. Once again, Shu-Nii invited me to spend some time with him as he was free at the moment. I looked at the big ice cream cup, which he ordered for me. Impressed at the size, I was wondering where I should start eating. Of course I sometimes made desserts for Gin and Vodka, but I never dared to eat them myself. Seeing my confused state, Shu-Nii seemed to be amused as he started to chuckle.

"If you don't start eating it soon, it'll melt away," he warned me.

Apologizing curtly, I started to take a bite from it, enjoying the sweet taste. Then we started to converse with each other, trying to avoid talking regarding the organization. In fact I had liked to ask him about my past as I had no memories of them. However, I had noticed that it troubled him. Therefore, I had stopped.

"Say, Rei, do you have any plans for today?" I looked up at him confused, wondering what he wanted to say. "I have nothing to do for today and am quite bored. Wanna hang out with me?" Somehow I could hear in his voice that he was lying. He hid something from me, but searched for an excuse to spend some time with me. Pretending I had not notice anything, I nodded and said I would come with him. Actually I wanted to make some dinner for Gin and Vodka, but if I think about it, I did not know if they were going to come home at night at all. As I did not promise them anything, I could also use the time to stay with Shuu-Nii.

We were wandering around the city, doing some window shopping. As I had no special wishes, Shu-Nii had quite some trouble to decide where to go too. Seeing the usual calm Suu-Nii, who was usually always two or three steps ahead, in trouble was quite amusing to watch. Shu-Nii only smiled at me friendly when I chuckled, knowing that I meant no harm. Therefore, we decided just to walk around. However, after a while, the place became crowded.

"What should we do now?" I asked, a little bit scared. "If I get lost, I won't be able to find you in that crowd."

It was his time to chuckle.

"Then, let's decide where to meet when you get lost," he suggested, looking at me. I nodded in agreement, believing it was a good idea. Actually, everything Shu-Nii said or suggested was a good idea. He never made something unnecessarily or which could be a disadvantage. That point made him similar to Gin. He was also a shogun who did not do anything, which did not provide any good. "Well. Then…" Looking around, he searched for a good meeting point. "How about in front of the Hachiko**-Statue?" Not knowing what kind of statue it was, Shu-Nii explained me. "That dog statue over there." Following the direction, in which his finger pointed, I saw what he meant. "When you get lost, wait there for me. No matter how long it will take, I'll definitely come and pick you up." Suddenly his voice became sad and serious. As I turned my turn to him, I noticed that he had narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'll definitely come for you. That's why… Wait there for me."

The day ended faster than I had expected. During our walk, he bought me a beautiful silver pocket watch. In order not to upset Gin, I had to promise him to hide it very well. Afterwards, I walked back home. Still, his last words made me worried. It sounded like he was going to leave and not to return for a long while. However, I tried to convince myself that I was thinking too much about it. I just wanted to believe that I was exaggerating.

Arriving home, I noticed that the lights were still turned off. It seemed Gin had not returned yet. So, it was a good choice not to prepare anything fancy after all. What use was the dinner if no one was there to enjoy it?

* * *

Having nothing better to do and in order to divert my attention, I isolated myself in the training grounds. Loading the rifle again, I aimed and shot at that projected target called 'Kevin Brown'. In my training, I was trying to break my 700 yard limit, although it only showed slow progress.

"_I'll definitely come for you. That's why… Wait for me."_

My eyes widened as I reflected those words. "_Shu-Nii!_"

Absent-minded, I pulled the trigger and drove the bullet into a tree. The projection disappeared. Trying to catch my breath, I lowered my weapon and closed my eyes. Shu-Nii's words were still echoing in my mind like there was some kind hiding message within. It made me really worried and scared. In fact I could just call him or A-Nee, but I had the feeling that I should not. Some invisible force was preventing me to do so.

The loud sound of the door opening brought me back to reality from my thoughts. Sensing that cold atmosphere, I knew who it was. I wanted to turn around to face him, but I was smacked across my face and I landed on the ground. Touching the cheek side, which had turned red, I looked up to Gin confused. However, I could not find any answer in his eyes, only pure hatred.

"I can't believe you that you've manage to trick me again." He only added more confusion. Not able to understand him, I meant to ask him, but before I could part my lips, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me over the wall, lifting me up so that I looked directly into his eyes. "Don't play dumb, you damn street dog," he growled, his sharp and deadly eyes pinned on me. "How dare you to betray me for that FBI agent?"

Although I did not know what he meant, I had the feeling he was talking about Shu-Nii.

"_I'll definitely come for you. That's why… Wait for me."_

Suddenly strange, but familiar picture came into my mind. I did not know where that place was, but it was so nostalgic. It was a place, full of beautiful flowers. A group of people were standing there. Advancing towards them, one of them turned around to face me and smiled warmly. That young man looked like Shu-Nii. The other men looked at me too, although their backs were facing me. There I saw the three letters on their jacket – F.B.I.

"Dai?" I asked without thinking.

Instead of calming down, he pressed me once again against the wall, his face close to me.

"I knew it," he hissed dangerously. "You really helped him to infiltrate our organization. That's why you introduce him to me, right?" His grip around my collar tightened and I felt like I was suffocating. It was the feeling similar to a fish, which somehow left the water and was left on the ground to die. Suddenly, he threw me on the ground and turned around his heels. My body was limp and I could not move anymore. A black familiar veil covered my eyes.

"Aniki." Vodka looked at me and then back to his partner with his unsteady voice.

"Blow up this place," Gin simply ordered, heading to the door without giving me a second glace. "Blow that place up with that gal."

* * *

It was dark around me. I felt warm and comfortable. That was not what I expected death to be like. Suddenly I heard a familiar female voice. It beckoned me to open my eyes. However, I knew that I was dead and I could not do that anymore. Still I tried and surprise took the better of me. I could open them and looked up to a ceiling.

Sitting up, I noticed that I was resting on a bed. My body was covered in bandages and my brain registered the pain. Still, I remained brave and swallowed the scream, which wanted to escape my throat. Looking around, I knew that I was in a bedroom. However, I could not recall where I was or how I had come here. Hearing the familiar voice again, I forced myself to stand up and opened the door. Like I had expected I saw Vermouth walking up and down in the living room. As I came nearer, I noticed that she was conversing with someone.

"No, I won't let you." I heard her saying. "You who left her to die in that dome have no right to see her." Suddenly I heard the faint voice from the other side of the conversation. It was Gin. Shocked about my discovery, I recalled the recent events and fell down on the ground. Noticing the noise, Vermouth jerked her head to my direction. "Honey, you're already up?" Her strict voice turned gentle and kind. She approached me and patted my head. "You should rest some more." Lowering the mobile phone, she touched my shoulder and helped me up again. Faintly, I heard Gin's voice from the device, although I could not figure out the words. Without thinking, Vermouth hung up and brought me back to the bedroom. "Be a good child and sleep. After you're feeling better, we're going to talk what you're going to do from now on." Her voice still sounded friendly, but I could hear the small hint that she did not accept a 'no'. Instead of asking questions, which I had liked to do, I simply nodded in understanding. "That's my girl," she said, patting my head again. Afterwards, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

A loud thud awoke me from my restful sleep. I sat up alarmed and looked around me. Underneath the door, I noticed that the lights were still burning. Vermouth seemed to be still up. Slipping into those shoes, she had prepared for me, I stood up and opened the door. However, I did not expected to see those longer silver hair and those ice cold green eyes, piercing through me like I was a little rabbit to be eaten by that wolf.

"Sweetheart." The touch on my shoulder brought me out from my trance. Alarmed, Vermouth looked at me and pushed me back into the room. "Stay in here and don't come out. You hear me?" Still too shocked to do anything, I was moved like a little puppet and brought into the room. The door was shut afterwards. Behind the door I heard Gin's protesting and Vermouth firm voice. Both of them were arguing, none of them giving in to the other. I did not need to guess three times to know what they were talking about. It had to be about my survival. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, I was able to conclude what happened myself. Shu-Nii had approached me to get near Gin. He was working for the FBI, one of the organization's enemies. I, who had helped him, was turned into a traitor and was to be eliminated, but Vermouth had rescued me.

Realizing that, I started to be worried about A-Nee and Sherry. Both of them had helped him too. Were they safe? Were they still alive? And what about Shu-Nii? Like in Vermouth's case, I was unable to hate him. Instead I hoped that he was doing fine. I was convinced that he was hurt himself by using us. Did he safely return to the FBI?

"_I'll definitely come for you. That's why… Wait for me."_

Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes. Pulling my legs up, I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. Sobbing quietly, I called Shu-Nii several times in my mind. When was that time, in which 'he would come for me'? I did not know…

* * *

While I fell into despair, I lost track of time once again. However, when I was able to control myself, I had noticed that the commotion were gone. Standing up, I walked over to the door and wrapped my trembling fingers around the knob. Then I recalled Vermouth's words that I should not come out. Immediately I removed my hands from the doorknob and took some steps backwards. In that moment, someone else opened the door.

"Are you alright, honey?" Vermouth asked in fluent English.

Nodding, I replied that I was fine.

Then she held my shoulder again gently, leading me to the living room. Gin had already left the apartment when I sat down on the living room's couch.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Vermouth offered me, still in her friendly tone.

I shook my head, telling her that I did not want to drink anything. After she had registered my answer, she walked over to me and took a seat across me on the couch. Taking out a cigarette, she lit it and took a long drag from the drug before she exhaled the smoke.

"I've received a mission for you from our boss." She interrupted the silence and looked at me. Her friendly kind mine was turned into a serious business expression. It was not as emotionless and cold as Gin's, but firm to inflict enough feeling that I had to listen carefully and to act respectfully. "He doubts that you intentionally betrayed us." Once again she paused, allowing the information to seek in. I had the feeling that she filtered out some details, but I was not sure. "Therefore, he gives you a chance to proof your innocence." Then she took out an envelope folder and indicated me to open it. Obeying, I did so and pulled out some files. On each page was a face of a person displayed, including name and further information. "Those people in the papers have been proofed to be traitors. We believe they even work for the FBI. In order to show us that you're on our side," she narrowed her eyes and leant slightly forward to me, "shoot them." Swallowing nervously, I knew that she was serious. I had no other choice but to accept the mission. "Our boss wants you to finish those six people off within two weeks." Although she leant back, she still eyed me. "Don't mess it up." She warned me before she switched back to English. "Alright, sweetheart?"

* * *

_Notes:_

*In Japan, people are very petty regarding time. If you have promised or agreed to a time, you have to appear there on time – not even one minute too early or too late. Japanese people are really very niggling regarding that.

**Hachiko is the famous loyal dog of a university professor. He is known for his loyalty to his owner, always waiting for him at a certain spot and then walked him home. One day, that person died on his way home because of an heart attack. However, Hachiko still waited for him until he died. In honour of that dog, a statue has been built.


	7. Chapter 06: Burden

**Warning! It contains violence, drugs and torture, but no pairings. Also, several facts of the series have been changed to suit the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Detective Conan' nor its characters except of my OC character.

Canon Characters involved: Gin, Sherry, Vermouth, Vodka

* * *

**Chapter 06: Burden**

The rain fell heavily, the evening painting the sky black. The few people on the street were hurrying to their home or some safe place to be protected by that awful weather. Hurriedly, he entered the public phone box and dialled the number of his boss. Finally someone picked up on the other side of the connection, but he was unable to say a single word. The last thing he heard was the shattering sound of the phone box's glass.

* * *

Watching the corpse dropping to the ground, I put my gun back into my chest holder. It was the Beretta Gin had given me. It had been three days since I had started with my mission. That person… was my last target. Hearing the voice from the calling device, I picked up the receiver and hang up. I did not even want to know who that person was or if he had belonged to the FBI or not.

I always tried to forget any details and the faces of the person I had killed. I did not want to be hunted by them in my dreams. Looking around, I made sure that no one was watching me. Then I walked back to my Lotus and drove off. In those late hours the traffic was never heavy, to be precise, the streets were nearly completely empty. After I had passed three, four other streets, I sighed in relief. I was glad that I had finally finished my mission. The other traitors had suffered a similar fate or became victims of my rifle. It was a Beretta Tikka T3 Lite Rifle, which I kept in a keyboard bag. Its production was stopped, but I still insisted to use that one. As I had a weak body and could not carry heavy items, that light weapon was good enough for me. After I had cleaned the last part of the weapon, I hid it within a keyboard board.

Since I had started with the mission, I had not heard from Vermouth or anyone. I also had not returned to her apartment, not feeling like meeting someone. Spending the nights in my car, I always had kept my mobile phone turned on besides me. Although I had been able to rest, no one had been present to prevent me from doing so. However, it was not Gin's forgiveness I sought that I had stayed awake with my mobile phone in my hands all the time… It was also not Vermouth's cheerful and teasing voice… I had wanted for A-Nee to call me… Sherry to tell me that everything was alright… Or Shuu-Nii to inform me that he was finally going to pick me up. Even deleted from my call list, their phone numbers were still printed in my mind, but I did not dare to call. I was afraid to be pushed away. Looking into the rear mirror, I noticed the dark bangs underneath my eyes. I had never been a great beauty, but I looked horrid at the moment, scaring even myself. Without me noticing it sooner, my eyes had turned into ice… Sometimes I had the feeling I was not watching into my reflection, but someone like Gin or the other cold-blooded members of the organization.

* * *

Having no other place to go, I drove to the direction, in which I had recalled Vermouth to be. I did not know where Gin was after all and I was not feeling to meet him or to call him to receive the information. I parked my car in a safe spot, two streets apart from Vermouth's apartment. After I had stepped outside, I walked over to the door and rang the bell after a second of hesitation. Hearing the several locks to get opened from the other side, I took some steps back. As expected the door was opened, Vermouth stepping outside tiredly. It was no wonder. I was bothering her in the middle of the night.

"I am sorry," I apologized. "I do not know where else I should go. So…"

Her exhausted expression was replaced by shock, surprise and other feelings I was not able to identify.

"Sweetheart, where were you? I was worried." she asked me alarmed. However, I only looked at her surprised too, not knowing why she sounded like that. "The boss thought that you really betrayed us and there are agents in the city who are looking for you."

First I looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. Then my eyes widen in shock, remembering those shadows, which were approaching me. I had thought they had belonged to the FBI and finished them off too. That had to be the reason why _Anokata _had been thinking that I betrayed the organization too.

Like she was reading my mind like an opened book, she hushed me inside, wanting to hear my side of the story. Holding a cup of hot chocolate in my hands, I had told her everything she had wanted to know. The warm liquid forgotten, I had not taken a single sip from it.

"Sweetheart." Her surprised expression was replaced with a serious one, narrowing her eyes at me. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "You're not lying, aren't you?" Leaning back, trembling slightly, I waited for her to continue. "You really want me to believe you that you finished all of them within those three days you went missing?" Not suspecting her doubts, I nodded my head. She stared at me to study me, waiting for me to tell her that I was lying and had only said that because I was not able to finish my task. However, I did not do the like. I might had become a murderer, but I still wanted not to lie at someone whom I cared for. Sighing in defeat, she stood up. "Then why didn't you report that to the boss?"

"How?" I asked, titling my head to the side.

Opening her mouth slightly, she raised her head and looked at me with widened eyes.

"Don't you know how?" She wanted to make sure that she understood me correctly. "Don't you know the boss' number? You have a mobile phone, right?" Nodding, I pulled out my mobile phone and handed it over to her. She grabbed it out of my hands and browsed my call and mail list. However, there was nothing saved. Then she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Sweetheart… After you've finished them off… Did you clean the scene?"

"Huh?" I asked, blinking confused at her, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"I see," she said after a pause.

Then she gave me the item back and took her own mobile phone. After she had chosen the number she wanted to call, she left her seat and walked to her bedroom. It seemed that I was not allowed to listen to the conversation. Finally giving the drink in my hands some attention, I took a sip. However, it had already become cold and it was not easing my nerves at all. However, I did not want to be picky and just finished it. In that moment, Vermouth returned to the room, a smile on her lips.

"Congratulation, sweetheart," she said, hugging me out of the blue. "The boss forgives you and you're cleared from suspicion." Then she let go off me again and cupped my face. "Not only that, _Anokata_ wants to promote you too for your efficient work."

Although Vermouth was beaming proudly, I was not able to rejoice about my success. I could not enjoy the thought of being rewarded for killing people. Still, in order not to break apart completely, I had decided to freeze my heart during my missions to protect that little humanity I had still left. Afterwards, she also taught me how to write mails with my mobile phone. However, as I was not very good with kanji letters, she had written some samples of messages I might need to send and saved them for me. Therefore, the only thing I was going to need was to know which message to send whom and when, which was not very difficult.

In a short matter of time, the promotion became active and I was allowed to operate alone. My missions were not only sniping any more, which relieved me. I was also blackmailing, collecting the money afterwards and bargaining with other people. My tasks were personally given by _Anokata_. I was surprised that I was not returned to Gin's care, but it was a positive surprise. I preferred avoiding him. I never felt at ease around him. Furthermore, I did not want him to be besides me if A-Nee, Sherry or perhaps even Shuu-Nii were to call me. Once, I had nearly met him and Vodka. However, I had changed my course hurriedly, avoiding them in time. I knew that Gin had noticed my passive behaviour, but he had not seemed to mind.

That was what my life had been like for the next two years.

* * *

Vermouth had returned to America and I was left on my own device. I had always spent the nights in a hotel. Everyday, I had slept somewhere else. In order to pay my stays, I made some blackmailing of my own accounts without telling the organization. As long as I succeeded in my missions, no one was going to complain, although I was unable to recall a mission, in which I had failed since my promotion. All of my contacts had been cut, except that of Sherry's, whom I could meet for one or two minutes in order to pick up my medicine. In that short time, she always asked me how I was doing and that I should not worry about her and A-Nee, because they were doing fine. Not after she had smiled gently and giving me encouraging words, she would not return to her work. It seemed that she had been very busy.

However, one day in the morning, I received a mail from a number I was not familiar with. My eyes widened in surprise when I read whose message it was. It was A-Nee.

_Rei-Chan,_

_I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner. No matter what I would tell you, it would sound like a poor excuse. That's why I can only apologize to you. It seems that I've dragged you into my mess. Shiho always told me about you. I am relieved to hear that you were doing fine. _

_To be honest, I'm planning to leave the organization. I even got the permission and approval for my leaving if I succeed in a certain mission. Shiho is going to come with me too. This is why I wanted to ask you… Do you want to join us? We would be very glad if you come with us. There are a lot of things I want to show you, I want you to learn about._

_Even if you can't decide immediately, my offer will always stand. We will welcome you with open arms any time._

_A-Nee_

_P.S.: If you have made up your decision please call this number. ##########_

Not believing my eyes, I read the message several times. Tear appeared in the corner of my eyes. Having not heard a personal word from her the last years, I had thought that she had ended up hating me. I was so relieve that she contacted me that I started to cry. I really wished to reply to her message. I wanted to go with her. However, I did not know how.

After I had calmed down, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed my clothes. Then I booked out and left the hotel, heading to the new place I was supposed to eliminate someone. To think that it might be the last time, I smiled sadly at myself. The thought of finally being freed fulfilled me with great joy, but also with sadness. I did not know how to convince the boss to let me go. I also did not know how to contact him that way. I might have his e-mail address, but that stupid me was not even able to write messages. Then that person appeared in my mind. Gin was surely able to talk with _anokata_. Suddenly, the feeling that I should ask for his permission first rose in my conscience. I had not seen him for years. I wondered what he was doing at the moment.

However, my hope to leave the organization suddenly fell close to zero.

Fulfilling my task without problems, I sent _anokata_ the message that the mission was completed and requested for a cleaning squad. Since then, I had been going on a drive. I had hoped that it would calm me down and helped me to find a solution to my problem. However, nothing rang in my mind. If I were only able to discuss with Vermouth regarding that issue, I would have been able to feel easier about that. However, she was in America and the only contact person I had in Japan was Gin. Although I knew that he had surely moved somewhere else, I was sure that he was still in Japan. He rarely left the country for some mission. The only problem was that I did not know if he had changed his phone number. Even if that was not the case, I was still hesitant to call him.

The sky turned black, not even allowing the light of the stars reaching the earth. During those hours, all reception should be closed. It was too late to book a room in a hotel. Leaning at the car's wheel, I looked out of the window, seeing only emptiness. Then the mobile phone appeared in my view, beckoning me to take action. Swallowing nervously, I wrapped my trembling fingers around the device. Slowly, I pressed the keys and put the phone at my ear, waiting impatiently.

Finally he picked up. It took me a lot of courage not to hang up immediately.

"Yes?" A calm and cold voice replied. It sounded controlled and even, not slightly upset or annoyed. It was also not that scary voice he had when he was in good mood.

"It is me… Jenenver. I am sorry for calling you so late, Gin," I said, trying to remain calm myself. "To be honest… There's something I need to talk with you about. Can we meet in the near future?" Swallowing nervously, I tried to stop the trembling, which nearly suffocated me. "If possible… The sooner the better." Firmly closing my eyes, I waited for his outburst. However, there was only silence.

"You can come now when you want to," he finally replied. I opened my eyes surprised. "I'll mail you the address. See you then." Without waiting for my reply, he hung up.

I still remained in the same position, not knowing what was happening to me. Everything went too smooth. Somehow… I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, his mail had arrived. Knowing my limited Kanji knowledge, he had written the address in our organization code, which I was able to understand. Starting the car, I headed to his apartment. I had breathed several times in an out, a weak attempt to calm myself down. However, I still felt that knot in my throat, preventing me from forgetting my nervousness. I had stopped at the next red traffic light, picking up my mobile phone and reading that mail, which had moved me to action.

"_Do you want to join us? We would be very glad if you come with us._" A smile appeared on my lips and I scrolled down. "_Even if you can't decide immediately, my offer will always stand. We will welcome you with open arms any time._"

Hearing a faint sound, I looked up, noticing that the light had changed into green. As no one was behind me, there was also no one who would honk at me. Putting the object aside, I continued driving. Still, I felt a light blush on my cheeks, remembering her kind warmth.

"_A-Nee…_"

* * *

In order to see that angel again, I would nearly do anything, including going into the cave of a wolf. Looking up the stairs, which led me to my tormentor, I swallowed nervously. I closed my eyes in order to collect my courage. Thousand times I told myself that everything was going to be alright. However, deep in my mind, I knew that it was not going the way I wished for.

Climbing up the stairs, I narrowed my eyes slightly. I tried to imagine myself during a mission. Staying calm and showing no emotion… Considering those character traits, I had come to the conclusion that I was imitating Gin in order not to lose my mind for killing so many people. After all… Was there someone else I could take as an example for during such works?

Finally I stood in front of his door. I lifted my hand hesitantly, doubts rising in me for my action. If I turned and ran away, then I would still be able to escape him. However, such freedom would never last forever… Even I knew that.

"The door is open."

My eyes widened briefly, shocked that he noticed my presence although I had not knocked yet. That way… I could not run away anymore. Breathing in and out a last time, I wrapped my fingers around the knob and opened the door. Behind it, there was Gin, leaning against the wall, his hands stuffed in the bathrobe's pockets and a familiar cigarette between his lips. The smell of the drug was filling the whole room. Closing the door, I remained standing in front of the step, my hands folded together and my gaze turned to the ground. The silence was suffocating and it took every drop of my strength not to panic. Shutting my eyes closed, I tried to imagine myself in one of my missions again. Yes… That was only another mission. There was nothing to fear. Reopening them, I let my gaze wander around the apartment, my head still lowered. The walls, no, the whole hall itself was dark, empty and cold. It had the same atmosphere when I had entered one of Gin's apartments the first time.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Gin broke the silence first, exhaling the smoke with closed eyes. Reopening them, he watched me from the corner of his eyes. I felt his gaze on me, reminding me of his several punishments I had suffered from his hands. Even after those two years, nothing had changed… I was still that small girl who was unable to defy him. "Vodka's already in his room and asleep. So standing and talking here is no good. Let's go to the living room."

"Please wait," I called him back, slapping myself mentally for disobeying him. Although I still had my gaze on the ground, I had noticed that he stopped in his track. "It will not take long. I am going to leave immediately afterwards." Then his gaze was turned to me. Not saying a single word, he leant back to the wall from before and waited for me to continue. "To be honest…" I continued, raising my head to look directly into his face, gathering my courage and resolve. "I have come to receive your permission for leaving the organization."

Another silence took place. Eyeing me, he stared with his cold and calm eyes at me, not showing even an inch of his feelings or a slight hint of the thoughts he had in mind. However, I had resolved myself to stay firm and not to crumble. Still, that trembling of mine refused to stop. His power of me seemed never to disappear from my mind, no matter what.

"Do you think you could survive without the support of the organization?" he asked, removing the cigarette from his lips and smothered the remains of the drug in a nearby ashtray. "Do you even have a place to stay?" Suddenly feeling unsafe, I lowered my head and looked back on the ground. "Who is it?" In order to receive his permission, I had to remain honest. However, I feared what he was going to do when I told him the truth. "Miyano Akemi?" My heart skipped a beat, causing me to hold my breath for a second. Remaining silent and not saying anything, although no words escaped my throat, I knew that Gin had figured out that he was right. The silence was cut by his footsteps. Expecting a slap or something the like, I closed my eyes firmly, waiting for the impact. The sound of his footsteps finally eased and I felt him standing right in front of me, his shadow towering my timid figure. "If it's her… She's long dead." My eyes opened widely and I raised my head slowly to look into that man's face. "You've heard me right. She's dead. I've just killed her some hours ago." A cruel smile widened in his feature while the pure shock and despair painted my face. "If you understand now, then forget the idea of leaving the organization." Then he turned around and walked off, leaving me alone in the hall. "Once you've joined the organization, you won't be able to leave…" Suddenly he stopped and turned to me a last time. "At least not alive." However, none of his words reached me. It was like the whole word around me was reduced to nothing. "So never let me catch you saying such things ever again."

His words had not reached me at all, regardless what he told me. I did not notice how he dragged me into his room. I also did not realize that I brushed his hair. Absentmindedly, I did that task without realizing myself. My body moved on its own. The familiar typing sound of Gin's laptop was audible in the background. However, my mind repeated only those words like a defected radio: "_A-Nee was dead… She would never come back to me nor will I ever be able to meet her again. Gin had killed her._"

Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes and my body started to tremble in anger and sadness.

"Is this what you're always going to react like when someone close to you dies?" Brought back to reality, I noticed that Gin turned his gaze from the laptop screen to me. Feeling his eyes on me made me unable to move, my knees starting to tremble as I remembered how server he punished me when he caught me crying. "If this is too painful for you, then it's better for you not to get attached to anyone." Suddenly he rose from his seat and grabbed my wrist. "If you understand that now, don't get involved with other people." Then he jerked his head to the bed, holding the laptop with his other hand. Too weak in body and mind to disobey, I just laid down. I looked up, watching Gin to sit down on his side of the bed, placing the laptop on his lap, still not letting go of my hand. It was a strange feeling. I had never been in such a situation before; especially I could not remember Gin ever acting like that.

"Tonight I'll allow you to show weaknesses for a last time," he said, not looking away from the laptop screen, typing with his free hand. "But do me a favour and don't be too loud. I'll hold your hand in exchange. So just go ahead and then sleep."

After he had said that, I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed silently. Unconsciously, I tightened my grip around his hand. However, Gin simply did not pay any attention and continued working on his laptop, not uttering a single word. Only the noise of my crying and his typing were intruding the silent night until it became quieter and quieter.

Opening my eyes, I wondered when I had fallen asleep. Gin had removed his hand from mine a long time ago. At the moment, he was sleeping with his back turned to me. That was what I thought, hearing his calm and steady breathing rhythm. Silently, I backed away from him when a noise interrupted me. It was the gun I had brought along for the worst case before I had come to his apartment. Suddenly my memory rushed back to me. Wrapping my fingers around the gun, I pointed at Gin's head. That man… Gin was the one who killed her… A-Nee. If he died, I would make the world only a favour. I had killed many people before. Killing one or two more, there was no real difference.

My fingers around the gun suddenly started to tremble.

Although I hated that man… Although he had killed A-Nee… Why did my hand refuse to obey and to pull the trigger? It might be the only and last chance to finish that man. Why did I not grab to that opportunity?

Looking at my weapon, I remembered that it was the Beretta Gin had given to me as a reward for my promotion. That was one of the rare times he had shown a form of kindness to me. Suddenly those moments came to my mind. The time after my operation, when I had not been able to move properly, he had carried in and out that room, taking care of me. He had also kindly accepted my gift from France despite the trouble I had caused him, and then what he had done just some hours ago. He had comforted me in his own way. Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes again. I hated him… I despised that man. However, I still could not kill him. Hurriedly, I put the Beretta away and stood up, slipping into my shoes and hurrying to the door. Seeing such a proud and self-confident man like Gin becoming dead pale and turning weak… That sign… I did not want to see that.

Not caring how loud I was, I jerked the door open and shut it closed again, running down the stairs and hurrying to my car, which I had parked three, four streets away.

* * *

A cruel smile appeared on his lips as he heard the door shutting closed. Sitting up, he took his cigarette pack and pushed one of the fags out of its home. Placing it between his lips, he lit it and took a long drag before he exhaled the smoke again. His satisfied grin was still glued on his face.

"Aniki." The silver haired man turned his gaze o his door, noticing his partner Vodka standing there. He remained awake to observe the situation. If that gal had really had the intention to pull the trigger, he would have finished her off first. However, like planned, she failed to kill the superior member of the organization. His smirk went even wider at his success.

"I'm still alive," Gin simply told the other one, turning his gaze away from him, looking out the window. "So you can go and sleep too."

"But, aniki," Vodka continued, not seeming to have the intent to leave at the moment. "That gal just left again. First she avoided us for the last two and now she ran off again. What if she doesn't come back?"

"She'll come back," his partner replied, removing the cigarette from his lips and exhaling the smoke. "I'm just let her roaming free in my garden for a while." Once again, he treated Jenever like a pup. "After she had enough run, I'll put her around my lash again. And when that time comes…" A sinister glimpse was visible in his eyes and he raised his head to show the malice in his expression more. "I won't let her go off ever again."

* * *

Not caring if I was breaking the traffic laws or not, I speeded up as fast as possible. However, although it looked like a madman was driving the car, I still had not lost the control over the vehicle. Anger, hatred and sadness were mixed together in a pool of emotion, numbing my vanity. I could not do it… Although I had killed several people before… Most of them were even innocent... Still, I was unable to kill that man. I failed in revenging A-Nee. For that, I hated myself more than anything in that world, even more than Gin. Noticing the red traffic light, I hit the break and stopped in time. While I waited, I had rested my head on the wheel. Then I noticed the mobile phone and picked it up. Tears rising in me again, I dialled a certain number once again and called it. Although, they were nice to me, I was still unable to do a single thing for them. I had the feeling I had to be punished for what I had done and to face my judgement.

Waiting for a while, finally someone picked up from the other line and a tired female voice greeted me.

"What's wrong, Rei-Chan?" Trying to suppress the yawn, I could imagine her covering her mouth. "That's rare for you to call me… Do you know what time it is?"

"Sherry," I stuttered, but tried to control my voice. "I'm sorry…" Tears flowing down my cheeks again, I continued. "I'm sorry, Sherry."

"What's wrong, Rei-Chan?" Sherry asked me, worriedly, her tiredness disappeared completely. "Did something happen?" However, I was unable to reply, still apologizing. "Rei-Chan, if you don't tell me, I can't understand you."

"Gin… He…" I rested the forehead on the wheel, closing my eyes. "He…"

"Gin? Has he done something to you again?" Sherry asked, trying a way to comfort me.

That was wrong. It was not me who needed comfort. It was her. She needed someone.

"I… I… I am sorry," I repeated myself.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for," she told me.

However, I shook my head. "You are wrong, Sherry. I… Although I had the chance to… Although he was in front of me… I could not kill him!"

"Gin?" Sherry asked me again, confused. "Why should you kill him?"

"Because he killed A-Nee!" I told her, not able to hold back any longer.

Silence dominated our call. It was me who broke it, apologizing again. Then I waited for her answer, waiting for her to push me away.

"Rei-Chan." Her voice was steady and calm. Closing my eyes, I waited for the reject. "It's not your fault." I opened my eyes again, surprised. "You've done nothing wrong. Thank you, Rei-Chan. For calling me." I parted my lips again to say something, but she interrupted me. "Don't take revenge for Nee-Chan. She wouldn't have wanted that. It's really fine. Calm down."

"But Sherry," I said, trying to stop my tears.

"I'm fine. Don't think about it anymore. It's fine," she said.

Back then, I did not notice the tremble in her voice… How much she tried to remain calm… The impact she had suffered from… I was so ignorant back then, too busy with my own feelings.

We talked a little bit longer for a while. She hung up with the words that we would see each other again when I came to pick up my medicine.

However, that time never came… Some weeks afterwards… Sherry had become a traitor.

Once again, someone close to me had left me alone.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sun was just about to rise again. It was time for the meeting I had ordered.

Sitting in the hotel restaurant, which was open 24 hours in a day, I waited for that person to appear. I had chosen a place from where you could have a good view to the front door, but was hidden from the public eyes – the best spot to make illegal business.

Finally a man entered the restaurant. He wore an expensive suit and carried a black suitcase. Looking around, he seemed to search for a person. Lifting my cup of milk tea, I finished my drink and placed it back on the saucer. Usually I could lower it without making a sound. However, that time I did it on purpose. Without saying anything, I gave him the order to come over to me. It was not a loud noise I had produced. However, in that silence, even the smallest sound in the room was very easy to hear.

It seemed that he had heard the sound as he came to approach me. Without greetings, he took his seat across me and put the suitcase on the table.

"Here's the money you've requested," he whispered, making sure that the waiter did not hear him. "Now give me the film."

Instead of following his orders, I took the suitcase, opened it and counted the money. Before he was able to complain, I shot him a cold death glare, silencing him that way. After I was done, with the counting, I closed the suitcase again.

"I have confirmed that you have given me the requested amount," I simply informed him before I had placed the film on the table. "Here is the film. I would advise you not to sell your goods to the black market again. At least do not get caught."

Not paying any attention, he grabbed his item and left the restaurant hurriedly. I remained sitting for a short while before I stood up, left the bill for the tea on the table and exited the floor too. Collecting my belongings from the room, I headed to the reception and booked myself out from the hotel.

As my personal business was done, I moved to my work. Arriving to the roof garage, I opened my luggage space and pulled out the keyboard bag. However, when I had unzipped it, a rifle was placed inside. Taking it out, I built it together. Afterwards, I leant against the car and looked through the scope. The target was about 750 yards away. As the person had reached the position I was waiting for, I pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot between his eyes. The corpse fell on the ground. The public panicked. Not waiting a second longer, I put the rifle back into the bag and into the luggage space and drove off. In order not to attract attention, I used a different route from the hunting ground. That way, no one would suspect me for doing that.

After I had left the city and was on the railway, I took out my mobile phone and reported to Anokata. Although the law said not to use a mobile phone while driving, I did not care. I was a criminal after all. Breaking one or two other rules, there was no great difference as long as I did not cause an accident. Shortly afterwards, I received a reply. Pulling over to the side that time, I opened the mail.

_Well done._

_Move to Eddie H. and wait for further orders._

Nodding to myself, I put the mobile phone away and changed the route, heading to the Haido City Hotel, arriving there in the evening.

Once again, I used a fake name and fake number to book a room in the hotel. Not suspecting anything, the person gave me the key to my suite. I took it and headed to the elevator, selecting the floor, in which my room was located. Eventually, I reached that floor and exited the elevator. However, when I was about to reach the room, I stopped walking, my eyes widening. Like a cold wind was blowing in the floor, I started to tremble.

Looking towards my direction, a smirk appeared on his lips. He pushed himself off the wall and approached me, stopping right in front of me. His long silver bangs barely hiding his cold green eyes, which could penetrate anything and read any one like an opened book. His smile was as cruel as cold.

"Long time no see, Jenever."


End file.
